The 'Baby'sitter
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun?  WARNING! Mature!
1. Chapter 1

**The 'Baby'sister**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun?

"Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sakura," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

AU. Sakura POV. R n R please.

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hikari Arisawa. Panggil saja Hikari. Saya author baru. Buat para senpai, mohon bantuannya. Ini fict Naruto pertamaku. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Arigatou…

=====00000=====

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagiku. Pertama kalinya aku, Haruno Sakura, mendapat pekerjaan tetap di usiaku yang baru menginjak 19 tahun. Setelah lulus SMA, aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena minimnya biaya. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar iri melihat teman-temanku yang dengan bahagianya bisa kuliah di Universitas yang bagus. Tetapi tidak lama setelah aku lulus SMA, aku bergabung di salah satu agensi di bidang Babbysister. Disana aku diberikan pendidikan untuk mangasuh anak selama satu tahun. Setelah aku siap kerja, aku siap ditempatkan dimanapun sesuai permintaan agensi. Tetapi nasibku sial. Belum sempat aku bekerja, agensi-ku mengalami kebangkrutan. Akibatnya aku harus mondar-mandir mencari pekerjaan. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkannya!

Orang tuaku sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Ayame-san. Dia adik dari ibuku. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya aku mendapat pekerjaan ini juga karena rekomendasi dari Ayame-san. Ayame-san, yang sebelumnya telah bekerja selama delapan tahun di rumah itu sebagai kepala pelayan, merekomendasikan diriku pada majikannya yang memang sedang membutuhkan seorang pengasuh anak.

Awalnya aku agak ragu dengan tawaran itu, tapi dari pada aku tidak bekerja dan hanya menyusahkan Ayame-san, mungkin bekerja disana tidaklah buruk. Aku memang sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Dan akhirnya hari pertama aku bekerja telah tiba. Aku benar-benar gugup. Anak kecil seperti apa yang akan aku jaga? Apa dia sangat manis ya? Ugh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Ayame-san membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat besar. Ini adalah rumah yang akan aku tinggali. Aku memang harus menjaga anak dari majikanku selama 24 jam, jadi selama bekerja, aku akan tinggal disini untuk seterusnya. Sebenarnya aku agak keberatan dengan hal ini. Kenapa aku harus tinggal disini? Sedangkan Ayame-san dan para pembantu lainnya punya jam kerjanya sendiri yaitu datang jam 8pagi pulang jam 9malam. Tetapi karena itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa mendapat pekerjaan terpaksa aku terima.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar. Tetapi lebih besar dari kamarku di rumah Ayame-san. Ayame-san memberiku kunci kamar ini dan memberitahuku kalau ini adalah kamar yang akan aku tempati. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kamarku. Di dalamnya terdapat tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, dan meja rias. Aku merasa fasilitas itu cukup untukku yang notabene hanyalah sebagai pengasuh anak.

"Sakura, kau bereskan barang-barangmu lalu aku tunggu di ruang dapur. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku beri tahu tentang pekerjaanmu" kata Ayame-san sambil berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarku. Ayame-san, dari dulu dia memang selalu dingin padaku. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Hmm.. rasanya nyaman. Tiba-tiba aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak tahu dimana dapurnya. Buru-buru aku bangun dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi rumah ini. Aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang memarahi seorang pelayan.

"Kau pikir dengan memecahkan vas bisa menaikan gajimu? Dasar bodoh!" kata laki-laki itu dengan pandangan marah.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda Sasuke. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. La-lagipula saya tidak akan menjatuhkan vas kalau anda tidak menabrak saya," kata pelayan itu dengan wajah ketakutan sampai aku tidak tega melihatnya.

"Jadi kau berani menyalahkanku? Sialan!" orang yang bernama Sasuke itu akan menampar pelayan itu.

"Tunggu! Kau ini apa-apan sih? Dia kan sudah minta maaf," kataku pada laki-laki itu.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampar pelayan itu, dia berbalik melihatku.

"Kau siapa?" katanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku pengasuh anak. Aku baru bekerja hari ini," jawabku.

"Jadi kau yang akan melayaniku?" laki-laki itu menatap tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya. Melayaninya? Apa sih maksudnya? Aku kan bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak.

"Hmm.. menarik. Datang ke kamarku nanti malam" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai yang menurutku itu menjijikan. Yaa.. walau ku akui dia sangat tampan.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau salah! Aku-"

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam" dia memotong kata-kataku dan pergi begitu saja.

*Skip time*

"Jadi kapan aku mulai mengasuh anak?" kataku pada Ayame-san.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan mengasuh anak-anak? Kau harus mengasuh anak bungsu dari keluarga ini. Dia sangat manja dan pemarah. Aku tahu nanti kau akan kesulitan menghadapinya. Tapi ku harap kau bisa bersabar dengan kelakuannya."

"Umh! Aku mengerti. Memangnya berapa umur anak itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Jadi bukan anak kecil ya? Seperti apa anak itu ya? Hmm.. aku menebak-nebak mungkin sekitar 10tahun.

"17 tahun," kata Ayame-san

"APAAA? 17 tahun? Tapi Ayame-san, aku tidak-"

"Kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak kerja dengan Mikoto Uchiha-sama kan? Kau sudah tidak bisa berubah pikiran"

Aku tahu aku sudah tidak bisa berubah pikiran. Tapi bayangkan saja, aku sudah terdidik menjadi seorang babysister. Dan selama yang aku tahu, tidak ada babysister yang mengasuh anak berusia 17tahun. Cih! Yang benar saja!

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sakura! Kau akan dapat gaji besar kalau kau menerima pekerjaan ini. Kau tidak mungkin selamanya menumpang hidup padaku!" Ayame-san menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Ba-baiklah," aku menundukan wajahku. Ayame-san benar. Aku tidak boleh terus bergantung padanya. Sudah terlalu lama aku menyusahkannya. Membuatnya harus membiayai sekolahku sampai aku lulus. Sekarang aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan setiap harinya?" kataku memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Jam 6pagi, bangunkan dia sambil membawakannya secangkir teh hangat. Ingat ya? Kau harus bisa membangunkannya. Sementara dia mandi, kau ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Koki disini datang jam 8 sama seperti pelayan yang lainnya. Jadi kau harus memasak sendiri untuk sarapan. Sampai sini ada pertanyaan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan mencatat tugas-tugasku.

"Setelah itu, kau antarkan sarapan itu ke kamarnya. Selagi dia makan, kau siapkan baju untuknya. Karena saat ini dia masih kelas 3 SMA, kau harus siapkan seragamya dan memeriksa keperluan sekolahnya. Dan pastikan dia tidak telat ke sekolah. Ini perintah langsung dari Mikoto-sama. Kau mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku benar-benar berfikir kalau Mikoto-sama terlalu memanjakan anak bungsunya.

"Kau harus mengontrol jadwal makannya. Anak itu suka lupa makan. Dan kau harus menurutinya. Ingat ya, Sakura! Dia itu gampang marah. Walaupun kau kesal dengan kelakuannya nanti, sebisa mungkin jangan buat dia marah,"

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, siapa nama anak itu?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke? Aku berfikir sejenak. Kurasa tadi aku mendengar nama itu. Akh! Laki-laki yang marah-marah itu. Tidak! Aku tidak mau mangasuhnya! Yang benar saja!

"Ayame-san, aku-"

"Sakura. Ku katakan sekali lagi, jangan buat Tuan Muda marah dan memecatmu. Karena aku merekomendasikanmu dengan mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku sendiri,"

Aku kaget mendengarnya. Berarti kalau aku dipecat, Ayame-san juga akan dipecat?

Tapi, apa aku mampu untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan? Aku benar-benar harus berusaha.

*skip time*

Aku duduk termenung di kamarku. Ini sudah malam. Semua pelayan sudah pulang. Mikoto-sama sedang ke luar kota. Fugaku-sama yang merupakan kepala keluarga dirumah ini sedang di luar negeri dan sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Berarti di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Tidak! Ada 4 satpam di luar rumah. Haaaah… aku jadi ingat besok aku harus mulai bekerja. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi siang saat bertemu orang yang bernama Sasuke.

'Hmm.. menarik. Datang ke kamarku nanti malam'

Akh! Kenapa aku malah teringat kata-kata itu! Menyebalkan! Untuk apa ke kamarnya malam-malam? jangan-jangan? TIDAK!

'Sakura! Kenapa kau jadi berpikiran kotor seperti itu sih?' pikirku dalam hati. Mungkin aku harus ke dapur dan minum segelas air untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

Aku membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol air. Lalu menuangkan air dibotol itu pada gelas. Aku sedang akan minum ketika ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku mencoba menengok ke belakang. Sasuke!

"Apa yang Anda lakukan? Tolong lepaskan saya," Kataku sopan. Sebisa mungkin tidak boleh membuatnya marah.

Sasuke tidak melepaskanku. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku dan mendekatkan bibirnya di samping telingaku.

"Siapa namamu?" bisiknya ditelingaku.

A-apa sih yang dilakukan Sasuke? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Kami-sama tolong aku…

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawabku setenang mungkin. Padahal entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya,

"Sakura ya? Hn. Setelah kau minum, cepatlah ke kamarku!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan aku yang masih mencerna kata-katanya. Ke kamarnya? Dan hanya ada dia dan aku di dalam rumah ini. Kami-sama… sebenarnya apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Terlintas pikiran kotor lagi di otakku. Buru-buru aku menghilangkan pikiran itu mengingat aku dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia tertarik padaku. Pasti hanya pikiranku saja yang sudah kacau.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Dia membukanya dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku lihat dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melempar kunci itu ke sembarang tempat. Dia menyeringai mesum. Menjijikan dan mengagumkan. Aku sedikit takut. Tetapi aku masih berfikir kalau dia tidak mungkin tertarik padaku.

Tetapi sepertinya aku salah! Sasuke mendorong tubuhku ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menindihku. Aku benar-benar kaget.

"Tuan Muda! Lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri. Aku tidak bisa sopan lagi pada laki-laki ini!

"Stt!" dia meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirku untuk menyuruhku diam.

Aku terdiam dan tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri lagi.

Ku lihat dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di samping telingaku.

"Sakura, sekarang kau milikku!"

=====0000======

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, Tuan Muda!" kataku pelan.

Sasuke menatap mataku. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan pandangan itu. Pendangan yang memikat dari seorang Uchiha bungsu. Mata hitamnya terasa menyeretku ke dunianya. Dunia dimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa menguasai apapun. Termasuk diriku. Sejenak aku terpana melihat sosok sempurna di depanku. Wajah yang sempurna. Wajah itu bisa menjerat siapapun yang melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dekat. Dekat sekali sampai bisa tercium wangi tubuhnya yang menghanyutkanku. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk memikatku. Love in the first sight? Dan sialnya aku bukan orang yang bisa tahan dengan tawaran seindah ini. Tetapi aku bukan perempuan murahan yang seenaknya tidur dengan siapa pun. Walaupun ku akui kalau aku pernah tidur dengan kekasihku waktu SMA dulu.

Ku coba mengembalikan kesadaranku. Hanya ditatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini saja bisa membuatku terjebak dalam keindahan matanya.

"Cukup panggil Sasuke saja," katanya sambil mengusap pelan pipiku.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama, lepaskan aku"

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, akan ku lepaskan"

Mengalahkan? Aku coba berfikir apa maksud kata-katanya. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku mulai mengerti maksudnya. Jadi mengalahkan dia dalam hal French kiss? Itu terlalu mudah bagiku.

Sasuke menjilat bibirku seolah menyuruhku untuk membuka mulutku. Ku buka mulutku untuk menyambut lidahnya. Ku rasakan lidahnya mulai mengintimaidasi seisi rongga mulutku. Menyapu langit-langit mulutku dan membuatku sedikit mendesah. Aku tesenyum kecil di sela-sela ciuman kami. Saatnya serangan balik! Aku gerakan lidahku yang semula pasif. Ku coba memainkan lidahku juga untuk menekan-nekan lidah Sasuke. Ku dorong lidahnya keluar dari mulutku dan lidahku pun melesak kedalam mulutnya. Dengan susah payah ku balikan posisiku menjadi di atas tubuh Sasuke. Ku tarik kepalanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Sasuke sedikit mengerang saat lidahku mulai mengintimidasi balik mulutnya. Ku lakukan lebih liar dan lebih ganas dari ciumannya tadi. Dan akhirnya Uchiha bungsu ini pun harus mengakui kehebatanku. Kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya di pinggangku.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat kekalahan dari Sasuke. Aku berdiri dan merapikan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan. Ku lihat wajahnya kusut menahan marah. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah karena ciuman panjang tadi.

'Dasar anak kecil! Kalau sekedar itu sih, aku lebih berpengalaman darimu!' kataku dalam hati.

"Kau liar sekali," katannya pelan.

"Yaa… mengingat aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu, Tu-an mu-da!" walaupun aku yang menang, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesal dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya itu.

"Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi liarmu padaku, Sakura," Sasuke menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Rasanya aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini.

Oh Kami-sama… kehidupan seperti apa yang akan ku jalani disini?

**TBC**

Gyaaaaaa! Fic pertama langsung rated M!

Gomen belum ada lemon di chap ini. Hahaha Sasuke dan Sakura, saya bikin dua-duanya jadi pervert. *Smirk*

Saya harap kalian bisa memberi kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki karya saya.

Chapter dua sudah selesai. Akan segera saya publish jika fict ini direview.

Arigatou…

Review please. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**The 'Baby'sitter**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun?

"Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sakura," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

AU. Sakura POV. R n R please.

WARNING! RATED M! M UNTUK MATURE! JIKA ANDA MERASA BELUM PANTAS UNTUK MEMBACANYA, SILANKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI.

Don't like, don't read. . .

ENJOY!

=====00000=====

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini hari minggu, juga hari pertama aku bekerja. Ku lihat dari jadwal sekolah Sasuke, sekolahnya libur di hari sabtu dan minggu. Aku memulai kerjaku dengan membangunkan Tuan Muda yang menyebalkan itu.

Aku memakai kemeja putih kotak-kotak dan bawahannya rok biru pendek diatas lutut. Aku membuka pintu kamar Sasuke sambil membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh hangat dan poci kecil. Sasuke masih tertidur. Sebenarnya aku bingung bagaimana cara membangunkannya. Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian semalam. Aku raba bibirku. Masih terasa sisa-sisa semalam. Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Buru-buru aku hilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang semalam.

"Sasuke-sama," kataku pelan sambil menyentuh bahunya dan berharap dia segera tidak ada respon dari Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Ku buka tirai jendela kamarnya dan aku pikir sinar matahari yang masuk akan membangunkannya. Tetapi dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ku bunyikan alarm jam di sebelahnya. Dia tetap tidak bergeming. Aku bunyikan suara handphone-ku keras-keras di dekat telinganyan berharap dia kaget dan bangun. Tetapi sia-sia. Aku jadi ragu sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidur atau hanya pura-pura? Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang terlelap. Mengamati wajahnya yang polos dan manis saat tertidur.

Aku kaget waktu tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-sama! Gyaaaa~" dia menarikku ke tempat tidurnya dan memelukku erat.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik," katanya dengan mata yang terpejam lagi. Sepertinya dia mau tidur lagi.

"Sasuke-sama, ini sudah pagi. Dan kumohon lepaskan aku," dia malah mempererat pelukannya. Melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur malah membuatku semakin mengagumi pesonanya. Mungkin jika ku biarkan dia tertidur sebentar lagi juga tidak apa-apa.

Sudah hampir satu jam aku biarkan dia tertidur sambil memelukku seperti ini.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku jadi berfikir, apa dia juga melakukan hal seperti ini pada semua pelayannya?

"Sasuke-sama,"

"Hn"

"Apa kau begini juga pada pengasuhmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan begini pada Nenek Sayaka?"

"Nenek? Jadi dia sudah tua ya?"

"Hn" Sasuke masih tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Baguslah," aku senang dia hanya begini padaku. Tapi dia pasti sudah mempunyai kekasih.

'Akh! Sakura! Apa sih yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darimu?' pikirku.

Aku baru ingat ini sudah hampir jam 8, artinya sebentar lagi para pelayan akan datang.

"Sasuke-sama, ini sudah hampir jam 8. Aku tidak menutup pintu kamar ini. Kalau ada orang yang lewat dan melihat kita seperti ini bagaimana? Mereka pasti salah paham,"

"Biarkan saja,"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap langkah orang yang menaiki tangga. Kamar Sasuke memang dilantai dua. Aku benar-benar takut. Bagaimana kalau seseorang melihat ini? Sudah pasti aku yang akan disalahkan dengan tuduhan menggoda majikan. Saat itu aku pasti dipecat. Ogh! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh dipecat!

"Sasuke-sama, kumohon," kataku memelas.

"ci-um," katanya sambil membuka kedua matanya untuk menatapku.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka melihat kita," katanya sambil menutup matanya lagi.

'Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Tuan Muda Uchiha!' jeritku dalam hati.

Ku dengar suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Makin mendekat. Celaka!

Ugh! Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ku dekatkan bibirku untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya sekilas ku cium bibirnya yang dibalas dengan lumatan bertubi-tubi dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi dia belum juga melepaskanku. Hampir bersamaan dengan seseorang yang akan melewati pintu kamar Sasuke, Sasuke menutup seluruh tubuh kami dengan Selimut tebalnya. Dia menindihku tanpa melepas ciumannya. Ku dengar langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar Sasuke. Mungkin dia sedang melihat ke arah kamar yang pintunya ku biarkan terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jam segini Tuan Muda belum bangun?" sepertinya ini suara Ayame-san. Aku tutup mataku. Aku masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut dan posisiku ditindih oleh Sasuke. Ya! Dia menindihku! Diatas tubuhku! Dan tetap tidak melepas ciuman kami. Aku benar-benar takut kalau ketahuan oleh Ayame-san dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak mau Ayame-san tahu keadaanku sekarang. Dia pasti kecewa melihat kelakuanku.

"Emh..emmh.." aku tidak bisa mengontrol suara eranganku saat lidah Sasuke terus menjilat langit-langit mulutku dan terus mengintimidasi mulutku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya di situasi seperti ini. Celaka! Aku tidak boleh bersuara! Aku pejamkan mataku erat-erat. Mencoba menahan untuk tidak bersuara sekecil apapun.

"Hhh, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan! Kemana anak itu? Dan kenapa pintu kamar Tuan Muda tidak ditutup? Aneh," gumam Ayame-san pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan melangkah pergi. Dia pasti akan mencariku. Mungkin dia pikir aku bangun kesiangan dan lupa membangunkan Sasuke.

Ku dengar derap langkah Ayame-san yang menjauh dari kamar ini. Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatapku. Aku balas dengan mendelik padanya. Tatapanku seolah mengatakan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dasar-bodoh!'. Dia hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak akan ketahuan" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hhh, yakin sekali" kataku sebal.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengira kalau dibawah selimut ini ada dua orang"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tubuhmu kan kecil. Kau juga pendek. Selain dadamu yang lumayan besar, tubuhmu itu seperti anak SMP,"

Aku mendelik marah padanya. Apa-apan sih! Siapa yang pendek? Hanya karena dia lebih tinggi dariku, bukan berarti aku pendek kan? Dia saja yang terlalu tinggi! Tinggiku normal kok, seperti perempuan seusiaku pada umumnya. Anak SMP apanya? Huh!

"Aku lebih tua dua tahun dari anda, Tu-an Mu-da" aku mencoba mengingatkan.

"Oh ya? Tidak terlihat begitu" katanya sambil menyeringai mesum. Ouh, Kami-sama tolonglah aku sekarang juga.

Baru saja aku bisa bernafas lega karena Ayame-san sudah pergi, tiba-tiba kurasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar ini. Gawat!

Refleks, Sasuke menutup tubuh kami dengan selimut lagi. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus bersembunyi dengan cara seperti ini. Lagi-lagi dia menindihku! Menyebalkan!

Ugh! Ku rasakan nafas Sasuke yang memanas di leherku. Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku benci mengakuinya! Tapi jujur sekarang aku lebih gugup menghadapi Sasuke dengan posisi seperti ini daripada dengan seseorang yang kini melangkah masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kau gugup ya?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Cukup pelan dan tidak mungkin terdengar oleh orang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang ini.

"Ti-tidak!" bisikku yang tidak kalah pelan. Sial! Dia mulai bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku palingkan wajahku ke arah kiri untuk menutupi wajahku yang mulai memanas. Berlawan arah dengan wajahnya yang masih menempel di leher sebelah kananku. Tanpa ku sadari hal itu malah memberikan akses yang lebih padanya untuk menikmati leher jenjangku.

"Sssh…" aku mendesis pelan ketika dia mulai menciumi leherku dan sepertinya membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Ketika itu aku merasa seseorang yang datang ke kamar Sasuke menyentuh selimut yang menutupi kami. Aku benar-benar takut! Perasaanku campur aduk antara perasaan nikmat yang disebabkan lidah terampil Sasuke yang bermain dileherku dan perasaan takut ketahuan. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Antara ingin Sasuke tidak menghentikan aksinya dan ingin semuanya cepat berakhir tanpa ketahuan.

Detik dimana orang yang baru datang itu akan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami, adalah detik dimana Sasuke menahan selimutnya agar tidak menyingkap tubuh kami sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut. Hanya kepalanya yang keluar dari selimut.

Otomatis tubuhnya bergeser maju dan wajahku tepat dibawah dadanya.

"Jangan ganggu ak-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti, mungkin setelah melihat siapa seseorang yang datang itu. "...Kaasan" lanjutnya pelan.

APAA? 'Kaasan' dia bilang? Berarti yang datang adalah Mikoto Uchiha-sama. MATI AKU! Kalau ketahuan aku benar-benar akan dipecat! Kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Ku kira anak kesayanganku belum bangun" kata ibunya Sasuke.

"Dia sudah membangunkanku"

"Eh? 'Dia'? Pengasuh barumu?"

"Hn"

"Begitu ya? Baguslah. Kaasan cuma mau bilang kalau hari ini Kaasan akan ke Korea selama satu minggu. Ayame-san juga akan ikut pergi bersama Kaasan"

"Bukannya hari ini Kaasan baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku berfikir sebentar. Iya! Mikoto Uchiha-sama kan baru pulang ke rumah dini hari tadi. Sekarang sudah harus pergi lagi? Apa dari dulu dia sesibuk itu yah...

Kasihan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti sering kesepian.

"Ya. Tapi kau tau sendiri kalau Kaasan sibuk, 'kan? Jadi tolong nanti kau bilang pada pengasuhmu kalau sementara Ayame-san tidak ada, dia yang akan mengurus semua keperluan rumah ini. Err, siapa namanya? Kaasan lupa"

"Sakura"

"Oh, iyah. Sakura. Jadi, Sasuke, salama Kaasan pergi, kau baik-baik ya sama Sakura"

"Pasti. Bahkan akan sangat baik," kata Sasuke pelan. Bisa ku pastikan sekarang dia sedang menyeringai. Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu. 'Sangat baik' yah? Apapun yang dia rencanakan, aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau melibatkan diri sama sekali.

"Engh…" aku mengerang pelan ketika tiba-tiba jemari tangan Sasuke membelai lembut daerah disekitar pangkal pahaku. Oh, tidak! Kali ini pasti ketahuan! Ku gigit bibirku kuat-kuat agar tidak mendesah. Dan menahan untuk tidak bergerak atau bergeser seinci pun. Dan sialnya, Sasuke terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Ya! Dia malah semakin intens membelai daerah yang masih tertutup rok biruku.

"Sssh..," mati-matian ku tahan suaraku yang aku tahu memang sangat sulit. Dan susah payah ku tahan tubuhku untuk tak menggelinjang. Ku bunuh kau, SASUKE SIALAN!

"Sapertinya Kaasan mendengar sesuatu"

GAWAT! Aku takut!

"Oh ya? Mungkin hanya perasaan Kaasan saja" jawab Sasuke.

Dasar IBLIS! Aku berani jamin dia seratus persen bisa mendengar desahanku.

"hmm.. benar. Mungkin hanya perasaan Kaasan saja. Emh, apa kau akrab dengan pengasuh barumu, Sasuke?"

"Yaaa, tentu. Bahkan sangat akrab" kata Sasuke sambil tiba-tiba menusuk-nusukan jarinya pada daerah pangkal pahaku yang masih tertutup rok biruku.

"Akh!" pekikku sepelan mungkin. Ku gigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Ku rasakan sedikit darah segar mengalir dibibirku.

"Barusan, Kaasan dengar-"

"Sudahlah, Kaasan… aku mau tidur lagi," Sasuke memotong kata-kata ibunya sambil menghentikan aktivitas jarinya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu yaa.. kaasan pulang seminggu lagi,"

"Hn"

Aku mendengar pintu kamar ditutup dan derap langkah yang menuruni tangga. Hhhh, sudah aman. Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kami. Saat ini kita duduk bersebelahan di ranjang.

Aku melotot marah padanya. Tatapanku seolah mengatakan 'Aku-ingin-membunuhmu-Sasuke-iblis-sialan!'

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar seolah-olah dia tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang 'berbahaya'.

"Tidak ada yang harus dilanjutkan!" jawabku sebal.

"Ini belum selesai, Sakura"

"KAU-ORANG-PALING-MESUM-DI DUNIA INI-SASUKE SIALAN!" jeritku padanya sambil memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Berani sekali kau sembarangan menyebut namaku. Tidak sopan!" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya yang seolah-olah dia lupa dengan apa yang tadi dia lakukan padaku.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku? Mana yang lebih tidak sopan?" tanyaku sinis.

Sasuke mendecih.

"Hn. Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai sini saja"

"Kau pikir aku mau melanjutkannya?" nada bicaraku sedikit meninggi.

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah beberapa meter menuju kamar mandi. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ku kira kau menyukai apa yang ku lakukan tadi, Sakura?" Sasuke menatapku yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Begitukah? Yakin sekali!" jawabku yang masih sebal dengan tingkahnya tadi. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Lalu itu apa?" Sasuke menunjuk rok yang ku kenakan.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Oh Kami-sama! Ini tidak mungkin!

"A-aku" aku tidak percaya rok biruku sedikit basah di daerah sekitar pangkal pahaku. Oh! Tidak! Ku lihat senyum kemenangan di bibir Sasuke.

"Anggap saja itu balasan dari ciuman liar-mu semalam. Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu juga,"

"K-kau!" ku raih bantal besar di sebelahku dan bersiap melempar Sasuke dengan bantal itu. Sebelum bantal itu mengenai kepalanya, dia sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku. Malu sekali rasanya! Sasuke sialan! Mulutku sibuk menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas untuk mencacimaki Sasuke. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya. Seenaknya saja! Gara-gara dia aku jadi malu seperti ini!

Tapi, aku baru ingat kalau belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Untungnya koki dirumah ini sudah datang. Aku minta dia saja yang membuat sarapan.

*Skip time*

Sudah hampir malam. Sasuke pergi kemana ya? Akh! Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sih? Orang mesum seperti dia, lebih baik hari ini tidak usah pulang! Huh!

Tiba-tiba handphone-ku bunyi. Aku tidak mengenali nomer yang menelfon. Ku tekan tombol 'answer' untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo?" kataku pelan.

"Ini aku, Sakura"

Aku coba mengenali suara ini. Suaranya seperti milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama?" aku mencoba berbicara dengan sopan lagi padanya.

"Hn"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku meninggalkan memo di meja belajar. Tolong siapakan keperluanku,"

"Aku mengerti,"

"Hn" dia mematikan telponnya.

Segera ku ambil kertas di meja belajar Sasuke. Sepertinya ini bahan-bahan yang harus dibawa untuk praktek Biologi. Beberapa bahan yang lain sih gampang. Tetapi ikan mas? Aku harus cari dimana kalau sudah hampir malam begini? Berarti aku harus keluar rumah untuk mencarinya.

====000====

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah. Ini jam 11malam. Rumah pasti sudah sepi. Aku lelah sekali belanja barang-barang ini. Sasuke sudah pulang belum ya? Tunggu! Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan dia terus sih? Lama-lama aku jadi merasa seperti ibunya. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku dengan membawa barang-barang belanjaanku. Dan, betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat kamarku sudah kosong.

'Dimana barang-barangku?'

"Sudah dapat semua bahannya?" kata seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya. Sasuke!

"Sudah. Tapi, dimana barang-barangku?" aku menunjuk kamarku yang telah kosong.

"Aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memindahkannya"

"Dipindahkan? Kemana?"

"Ke kamar yang di sebelah kamarku. Ini kunci kamarnya,"

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Apa?" Sasuke memandangku. Sejenak aku tertegun menatapnya. Pipiku memanas mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan kurasa aku tak kuasa menolak apapun keputusan laki-laki di depanku ini. Mendadak pikiranku kalut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Err, Sasuke-sama sudah makan?"

Dan aku malah mengatakan hal lain yang berbeda dengan mauku. Sebenarnya aku kan mau protes tentang kamar!

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

*skip time*

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Perlahan ku masuki kamar tersebut. Dinding dengan cat biru muda. Ranjang berukuran king size dengan seprai biru bermotif bunga. Lemari yang besar. Meja rias. dan kamar mandi yang cukup luas dengan bathtub didalamnya. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, ada televisi flat 29 inc beserta dvd player dan radio. Menurutku ini terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang pengasuh 'anak'. Aku buka lemari pakaiannya. Aku terkejut melihat isinya. Ini bukan bajuku. Aku ambil satu baju. Gaun malam yang tipis. Memalukan! Mana mungkin aku memakainya? Kemudian aku lihat baju lainnya. Hampir semuanya dress pendek dengan motif sederhana 15cm di atas lutut, baik yang berlengan atau tidak berlengan. Ku lihat ada kertas kecil di pintu lemari yang satunya. Aku coba untuk membacanya.

_Aku sudah membuang semua bajumu_

_Mulai sekarang harus pakai baju ini_

_Kalau tidak mau pakai, ya telanjang saja!_

_Tuan Muda-mu_

Cih! Seenaknya saja membuang baju orang! Uchiha Sasuke sialan!

Tapi…

Ku rasakan pipiku memanas melihat kata 'Tuan Muda-mu'. Apa artinya dia itu milikku?

Tunggu! Itu tidak mungkin! 'Jangan terlalu berharap, Sakura!' pikirku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku coba merebahkan diriku di ranjang yang empuk ini. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Aku hampir terlelap saat ku dengar ada SMS di handphone-ku. Aku raih handphone-ku dan ku baca pesan yang masuk.

_Sasuke_baka_

_11.30 PM_

_Besok teman-temanku datang._

_Menurutku dress putih cocok untukmu._

_Oyasumi._

Entah apa yang sekarang ada dipikiranku setelah membaca sms tadi. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Ku tatap wajahku di cermin. Pipiku bersemu merah. Ugh! Sepertinya aku benar-benar terjerat pada pesona Pangeran Uchiha yang satu ini. Aku rebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku. Aku kembali tersadar dengan statusku di rumah ini. Tidak sepantasnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada majikanku. Ku tutup mataku dan menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran itu. Semoga saat pagi datang perasaan ini akan hilang.

Tapi.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menahan perasaanku kalau dia terus bersikap seenaknya seperti tadi pagi? Rasanya aku takut kalau nantinya aku yang akan terluka jika berani berharap sesuatu seperti cinta dari seseorang seperti Sasuke.

Kami-sama, besok apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padaku?

**TBC**

**Well, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan saya sehingga tiba-tiba menulis fic seperti ini. Saya harap kalian masih mau memberi kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki karya saya.**

**Gomen, di chapter ini juga belum ada lemon. Saya ingin membuat mereka jadian dulu, baru bisa lemonan. Haha…**

**Dan seperti biasa, chapter 3 sudah saya siapkan. Akan segera saya publish jika fic ini direview.**

**Tapi mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terahkir sebelum puasa. Selama puasa saya mau insap dulu. Setelah lebaran akan saya lanjukan lagi kooo~**

***evil laugh* haha…**

**Balas Review dulu!**

**Icha Yukina Clyne**

Saya usahakan terus update cepet koo~

Hehe…

Arigatou review-nya. Salam kenal.

**Yumau-chaaan**

Sip! Saya lanjutkan ko. Salam kenal yaa~

Arigatou, Review lagi yaa~

**Joe**

Saya juga berusaha membuat Sakura tidak terkesan gampangan. Haha..

Pacarnya Sakura di SMA? Nanti juga bakal ketahuan koo~

Iya, ini multichap. Arigatou review-nya… ^^

**VamPs 9irl**

Iya, fic pertama. Gomen kalau gaje. Hehe..

Ini udah update kok. Review lagi yaa~

**Aka LuphL**

Salam kenal juga, El. Hehe…

Arigatou review-nya.

**Ryou-REI**

Iya, saya lanjutin. Salam kenal yaaa~

Hee? Ayolah bikin fic Naruto juga. . .

**Nera**

Iya, saya salah. Gomenasai. Sudah saya ganti kok. Di chapter 1 juga sudah saya koreksi lagi. Arigatou, Nera. ^^

**Momo Hinamori**

Iya, saya update cepet kan? Apa terlalu cepet? Hehe…

Arigatou..

Review lagi yaa~

**Shakuya Takumaru males login**

Iya, mereka berdua saya bikin perv. –padahal saya yg perv- haha..

Arigatou review-nya…

Salam kenal yaa~

**Aya-na rifa-i g login**

Masa? Padahal saya pikir chap 1 masih terlalu sopan. *gaploked* haha..

Arigatou.. review lagi yaa~

Salam kenal..

**Uchihaprazero**

Haha.. arigatou. Salam kenal yaa~

**Ryuki gak login**

Iyap! Ini fic pertama saya. Bukan cuma Sakura yang perv, saya mencoba bikin dua-duanya perv. Apa di chapter ini Sasuke sudah terlihat perv? Hehe…

Salam kenal, Ryuki. Arigatou review-nya. . .

**Hikaru F**

Hard lemon? *speechless*

Err, saya tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuan saya dalam membuat hard lemon. Tapi akan saya pertimbangkan. Hehe..

Arigatou.. review lagi yaa~

**4ntk4-ch4n**

Hohoho… Arigatou. Iya, sudah saya update kilat! Apa terlalu kilat? ^^

Salam kenal yaa~

**CheeryBeery**

Sip! Sudah saya lanjutkan. Arigatou…

Salam kenal yaa~

**Micon**

iyah, tenang saja, saya juga merasa adegan lemonnya nunggu mereka jadian dulu. dan cari waktu yang pas biar romance-nya kerasa.

arigatou review-nya... ^^

**Buat yang review pake akun, silakan liat di PM masing-masing.**

**Thanks yaa~**

**Beby-chan, Lady e. marionette, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Hiruma Mey-chan, Ame chochoSasu, Miss Uchiwa Sasusaku's Lover, Ditachi Uchiha, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Riku Aida, Rievectha Herbst, Kuroneko Hime-un, Dara-Sasusaku Shikatema Lovers, Coldonechiibi, Kagumi Lychan, Hotaru chan hatake.  
**

**Buat semua Reviewers:**

**Arigatou…**

***Hug* review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Review lagi yaaa~**

**Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk review! Saya tunggu.. ^_^**

**-Hikari-**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 'Baby'sitter**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun?

"Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sakura," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

AU. Sakura POV. R n R please.

WARNING! INI DUA CHAPTER YANG SAYA JADIKAN SATU!

Demi mengatasi rasa bersalahku pada readers kerena tidak bisa melanjutkan Chapter 4 dalam waktu dekat, maka sebagai gantinya saya mempersembahkan Chapter 3 dengan cerita yang PANJANG.

Saya harap kalian menyukainya. Dan bagi yang merasa bosan dengan chapter ini terlalu panjang, gomen yaa~ Kalian bisa membacanya setengah-setengah. Tapi tetep review yaa~ *ngarep* haha…

Ini hadiah kenang-kenangan terakhir dariku sebelum puasa. Saya akan kembali lagi bulan depan. Hehe…

Don't like, don't read. . .

ENJOY!

====000====

**Chapter 3**

Sepertinya ini akan jadi pagi yang cerah di hari keduaku bekerja di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 5pagi di hari Senin yang dingin ini. Semoga akan menjadi awal pekan yang indah dan tanpa masalah. Aku bangun dari ranjang empuk yang baru semalam aku tempati. Ranjang di kamar baru yang diberikan Sasuke padaku kemarin, benar-benar bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba ingatanku sampai pada saat aku harus satu selimut dengan Sasuke karena bersembunyi. Senyumku langsung hilang berganti dengan wajahku yang mulai memanas. Benar-benar memalukan. Ugh!

Selesai mandi aku melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dengan handuk putih yang masih melilit ditubuhku. Aku baru ingat kalau semua pakaianku dibuang oleh Sasuke. Hmm.. aku memilih-milih dress yang akan ku pakai hari ini. Sepertinya yang biru muda cocok untukku. Lalu aku mencari pakaian dalam yang akan aku kenakan. Wow! Sampai pakaian dalam pun sudah dia siapkan untukku. Uchiha yang satu itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Kapan dia membeli semua barang-barang ini? Apa dia membeli ini semua kemarin saat dia keluar rumah dan pulang malam? Sepertinya sih begitu. Dan dia sengaja menyuruhku membeli bahan-bahan untuk praktek Biologinya. Tapi kenapa semua pakaian dalam yang dibelinya terlihat, err.. seksi? Ah! Sudah! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun pakaianku! Daripada aku harus telanjang.

Aku merapikan pakaianku di depan cermin di meja rias. lalu menyisir rambut panjangku yang panjangnya hampir mencapai pinggangku, aku biarkan tergerai dengan indahnya. Aku melirik handphone-ku yang ku letakan di meja rias. Ada dua pesan.

_Ayame-san_

_11.45 PM_

_Sakura, sprti yg kau tw, aku prg k Korea brsma Mikoto-sama._

_Dan aku hrap kau tdk mngacaukan rumah!_

_Aku tdk akan mmaafkanmu jika kau tdk mengurus rumah itu dgn baik!_

_Satu lg! Jaga Tuan Muda baik2!_

Aku berfikir sebentar untuk mengingat kata-kata Mikoto-sama kemarin saat aku bersembunyi di selimut dengan Sasuke. Hmm.. aku ingat! Dalam seminggu ini aku yang akan mengurus rumah ini sebagai pengasuh Sasuke sekaligus sebagai Kepala Pelayan menggantikan tugas Ayame-san untuk sementara. Begitu, 'kan?

Err.. dan menjaga Sasuke baik-baik ya?

Yang benar saja! Yang ada juga aku yang harus menjaga diri baik-baik dari Sasuke mesum itu! Huh! Satu minggu rumah ini tanpa Ayame-san. Mengurus rumah sebesar ini, pasti akan melelahkan.

Lalu ku buka pesan yang berikutnya.

_Sasuke_baka_

_00.30 AM_

_Gomen._

"Eh? 'Gomen'?" gumamku. Dia pasti mengirimnya semalam saat aku tertidur. Maaf untuk yang mana ya? Kesalahan dia padaku kan sangat banyak! Aku mendecih pelan. Ternyata orang seperti dia bisa juga minta maaf. Kemudian aku taruh handphone-ku di meja lagi. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, sudah aku putuskan untuk bersikap professional. Apapun yang terjadi kemarin adalah hal yang tak diharapkan. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Aku bekerja disini bukan untuk mengharapkan perasaan dari majikanku.

===000===

Aku melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke -yang terletak di sebelah kamarku sekarang- sambil membawa teh pagi untuk Tuan Muda pemarah itu. Aku buka pintunya dan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke. Sudah jam enam pagi. Ku lihat dia masih terlelap. Aku buka tirai jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Sasuke sedikit menggeliat. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya saat tertidur. Aku mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Seperti permintaannya, morning kiss untuk membangunkan Pangeran yang tertidur.

Ku dekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Dan ciuman panjang di pagi ini pun dimulai. Untuk kesekian kalinya lidah kami bertaut mesra. Suara kecupan bibir kami pun menjadi simfoni pagi hari yang mengalun indah.

"Emmh," aku mengerang pelan dan menyudahi ciumanku saat Sasuke benar-benar telah sadar seratus persen.

"Good job, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-sama,"

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Aku berfikir sejenak. Apa yang harus aku masak? Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku tersenyum kecil. Hmmm… sudah ku putuskan untuk membuat masakan itu saja!

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Agak repot sih dengan membawa nampan berisi makan pagi untuk Tuan Muda-ku.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Sandwich. Masa Sasuke-sama tidak tahu itu apa? Tetapi aku menambahkan banyak tomat disitu. Apa Sasuke-sama tidak suka?"

"Aku tau ini sandwich. Maksudku, tomat-tomat ini. Kata siapa aku suka tomat?"

Aku tersenyum malu.

"Gomen. Tapi bibir Sasuke-sama terkadang rasanya seperti tomat. Aku pikir itu karena Sasuke-sama suka makan tomat," aku berbicara dengan wajah polosku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatapku. Aku menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Uh!

Sementara Sasuke menikmati sarapan dengan duduk di sofa dekat ranjang besarnya, aku melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian milik Sasuke. Ku siapkan seragamnya untuk hari ini. Lalu aku membantu untuk mengancingkan kemejanya dan memakaikan dasinya. Lalu aku cek buku pelajaran yang dibawa Sasuke untuk memastikan tidak ada buku yang salah atau tertinggal dirumah. Aku periksa semua isi tasnya. Mukaku memerah melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di tas sekolahnya.'Pengaman'.

"Sasuke-sama selalu membawa seperti ini ke sekolah?"

Dia melirikku dan melihat sesuatu yang aku maksudkan.

"Hn. Kenapa?" jawabnya santai.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sebal. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Sepertinya aku tidak rela kalau Tuan Muda-ku disentuh orang lain. Dan Sasuke sepertinya melihat perubahan di wajahku yang menjadi tidak senang.

"Hhh.. baiklah, tidak usah ditaruh di tasku. Kau simpan saja untuk kita nanti,"

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengarnya.

Apa maksudnya? Aku simpan untuk kita nanti? Aku masih belum mengerti. Otakku masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata tadi. Aku menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'Apa-maksudnya?'

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

Aku menatapnya seolah tak percaya. Sasuke… kau gila! Aku akui aku memang pernah malakukannya dengan pacarku yang dulu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berfikir melakukan hal itu dengan 'anak' yang harus ku asuh.

"A-apa maksud anda, Sasuke-sama?" aku menatapnya tajam.

Aku hanya pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihku! Sekali lagi aku tekankan, AKU HANYA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN KEKASIHKU! Aku bukan perempuan murahan yang gampang ditiduri oleh sembarangan lelaki! Apa Sasuke berfikir aku perempuan semacam itu?

Lagi-lagi sepertinya Sasuke menyadari tatapanku yang sangat tidak senang dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Kita bahas ini nanti. Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah, teman-temanku akan datang kesini,"

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-sama,"

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Kau ingat ucapan Kaasan yang kemarin kan?"

DEG! Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat kejadian memalukan kemarin. Pipiku jadi panas rasanya.

"Ya-yang mana ya?" tanyaku.

"Tentang kau yang menggantikan tugas Ayame-san. Memangnya kau pikir kemarin Kaasan bilang apa lagi?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak," jawabku gugup.

'Ouh, Sakura! Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan! Kenapa kejadian kemarin yang paling teringat malah hal 'itu' lagi!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Jadi.. kau sedang mengingat yang kita lakukan kemarin? Haha.. apa kau mau lagi?" Sasuke menyeringai. Aku balas mendelik padanya.

"Tidak akan!" jawabku yakin.

"Terserah kaulah. Paling-paling nanti juga kau yang akan memohon padaku agar menyentuhmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas seolah yakin seratus persen dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas. Uh! Aku yakin wajahku menjadi merah sekali sekarang. Huh! Dasar Sasuke! Pagi-pagi sudah membicarakan hal mesum!

Belum sempat aku menjawab kata-kata Sasuke tadi, Sasuke memberi ciuman sesaat dibibirku dan langsung melangkah menuju mobilnya.

*Skip time*

Aku melihat tiga buah mobil mewah memasuki kawasan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Aku buru-buru membuka pintu rumah dan berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambut tamu-tamu dari Sasuke. Sekilas aku melihat Sasuke turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh seorang perempuan berambut merah yang juga satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan tangan perempuan itu merangkul lengan Sasuke. Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi mereka memang terlihat err.., mesra. Aku sangat tidak senang dengan pemandangan di depanku! Siapa sih perempuan berambut merah itu?

Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dua orang itu ke sebuah mobil lainnya. Tampak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat keluar dari mobilnya. Diikuti oleh seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang juga keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan laki-laki tadi. mereka berjalan beriringan sambil tangan perempuan itu merangkul lengan laki-laki yang berambut hitam. Melihat mereka, aku benar-benar kagum. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Lalu aku melihat mobil yang terakhir. Laki-laki berambut merah keluar dari mobil itu. Kemudian diikuti oleh laki-laki berambut kuning yang keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan laki-laki berambut merah tadi. Mereka semua memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka pasti teman satu sekolah Sasuke.

Mereka semua berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Waaaah~ sudah lama aku tidak main kesini," kata laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Sasuke, ayo ajak aku kedalam!" kata perempuan yang berambut merah sambil tetap memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Entah mengapa rasanya aku benar-benar kesal pada perempuan berambut merah itu. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa tidak rela?

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama," kataku sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

Sasuke melihat pakaian yang aku kenakan. Dress putih sesuai permintaan dia. Dia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sakura, tolong siapkan minum untuk mereka,"

"Baik, Sasuke-sama"

Aku melangkah menuju dapur. Sesaat aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman-teman Sasuke.

"Sasuke, siapa dia?"

"Pengasuhku,"

"Hee? Jadi dia yang kemarin kau ceritakan. Enaknya punya pengasuh cantik. Boleh untukku?" tanya laki-laki berambut kuning yang hanya dibalas deathglare oleh Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

====0000====

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya sekarang. Tiga orang pelayan mengikuti di belakangku. Masing-masing pelayan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan kecil dan minuman segar untuk tamu-tamu dari Sasuke.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama, minumannya sudah aku siapkan," kataku.

Sasuke melihat ke arahku.

"Kau taruh di meja saja,"

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," aku segera menyuruh pelayan-pelayan itu untuk menaruh makanan dan minuman itu di meja. Sasuke sedang duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet permadani yang lebar dan tebal bersama teman-temannya juga. Di tengahnya ada meja panjang yang berukuran sekitar 2x1 meter. Sasuke dan teman-temannya duduk mengelilingi meja itu. Di depan meja ada seperangkat TV flat 45 inc. Sepertinya mereka berniat menonton film.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan lagi, Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," aku dan tiga pelayan itu berjalan pergi menuju dapur.

"Tunggu! Kau disini saja. Bergabunglah bersama kami!" kata laki-laki yang berambut kuning padaku.

"Benar. Kemarilah!" kata laki-laki yang berambut merah.

Aku melirik Sasuke. Sedikit takut melihat wajah Sasuke yang melukiskan ketidaksukaannya jika aku bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Tetapi laki-laki berambut kuning itu menarik tanganku ku untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Teme memang menyebalkan! Masa ada perempuan cantik di rumahnya, tidak dikenalkan pada kita!" kata laki-laki berambut kuning lagi sambil menyuruhku untuk duduk. Aku duduk di antara Sasuke dan laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" laki-laki berambut kuning yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawabku dengan menyambut tangan Naruto untuk sekedar bersalaman.

"Mulai sekarang, kita berteman ya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto yang hanya aku balas dengan senyum manisku.

"Nah, Sakura, aku Sasori," kata laki-laki yang berambut merah.

Sejenak aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Ini kekasihku, Sai," kata perempuan berambut pirang dengan memperkenalkan laki-laki berambut hitam disebelahnya.

"Hey, Sakura, salam kenal ya," kata laki-laki yang bernama Sai itu.

Lalu aku melempar pandanganku pada perempuan berambut merah yang dari tadi terus menempel pada Sasuke.

"Aku Karin. Kekasihnya Sasuke," kata perempuan berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum licik padaku. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Sasuke sudah punya kekasih? Memang sudah seharusnya sih. Mana mungkin dia belum punya. Mungkin aku yang salah paham dan salah mengartikan sikap Sasuke padaku. Sasuke tidak mungkin tertarik padaku. Pasti dia hanya iseng menggodaku. Walaupun begitu, kenapa rasanya sakit?

Aku menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangkal kata-kata perempuan yang bernama Karin itu. Berarti sudah bisa dipastikan mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Aku.. kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam diriku. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menyalakan DVD Player untuk memutar film yang akan mereka tonton.

Aku duduk terdiam. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan film-nya. Bahkan judulnya pun aku tidak tahu. Tatapanku kosong. Rasanya ada yang salah di otakku. Dan ada semacam rasa sakit yang melanda hatiku.

"Eng, Sakura-chan sudah pernah bercinta?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum polosnya. Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"…" tak ada jawaban dariku.

"Kau mau mencobanya denganku?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya hendak merangkulku. Aku mencoba menghindar dengan merapat ke Sasuke dan memeluk lengan Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku. Bagaimana pun juga aku takut dengan orang yang bernama Naruto itu. Jangan-jangan semua teman-teman Sasuke sama mesumnya dengan dia? Oh, tidak! Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, akan sangat mengerikan.

"HAHAHAHA… Kau maunya dengan Sasuke yah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menertawakanku yang malah mendekat ke Sasuke. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dari lengan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama," aku kembali menunduk.

"Hn,"

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Sasuke-ku!" teriak Karin padaku.

"A-aku hanya-"

"Kau menyukai kekasihku 'kan, Nona PENGASUH?" tanya Karin dengan menekankan kata 'pengasuh'. Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Mulutku terasa kaku. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan kata 'tidak' pun aku tak mampu.

"Huh! Semua perempuan memang sama saja! Hanya karena bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, bukan berarti Sasuke tertarik padamu 'kan? Heh! Kau sama menjijikannya dengan fans girl Sasuke lainnya! RENDAH dan menggelikan!"

"Hey, kita kesini kan bukan untuk ribut! Kau diamlah, jelek!" kata Ino pada Karin.

"Aku tidak mengajak ribut! Tapi kalian juga pasti sadar, 'kan? Gadis itu dari tadi melihatku dengan tatapan iri! Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkannya. Karena sudah seharusnya dia sadar diri! Dia tak lebih dari seorang PELAYAN yang mengharapkan majikannya! Menjijikan!" Karin menatapku dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Rasanya mataku mulai memanas. Butir-butir air mata jatuh di pipiku. Aku merasa semua tuduhan Karin padaku itu sangat benar. Aku iri padanya! Aku menjijikan. Semua hinaan Karin seakan tepat sasaran. Aku mencengkram ujung bajuku. Rasanya aku sangat hina. Apa aku salah jika aku memiliki perasaan ini?

Dan Sasuke, jangankan membelaku, bahkan untuk sekedar menatapku pun dia tidak mau.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Dia menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri dihadapannya, dan posisiku membelakangi orang-orang yang sedang duduk itu. Dalam hitungan detik, dia mendekatkan wajanya ke wajahku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Aku tersadar! Orang itu! Sasori menciumku! Aku mencoba melepaskan diri. Tetapi dia mencengkram pinggangku kuat-kuat untuk tidak bergeser dari posisiku sekarang. Dia juga menahan belakang kepalaku untuk tidak melepaskan bibirku.

"Sasori! Kau-" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sasori dariku. Dia mencengkram kerah baju Sasori. Sebuah pukulan dia berikan tepat di wajah Sasori. Aku kaget melihatnya. Sasuke memukul Sasori sampai Sasori terjengkal beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya, Sasori!" teriak Sasuke.

Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Sasori yang menandakan kerasnya pukulan dari Sasuke.

Semua orang di tempat itu terdiam. Bagaimana pun semua orang pasti kaget melihat Sasuke dengan wajah marah yang meletup-letup. Sasuke maju ke arah Sasori, menundukkan badan untuk menatap tubuh Sasori yang tersungkur, lalu bersiap untuk memukul Sasori sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasori tertawa keras. Dia menunjukan sebuah kartu kredit di tangannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Sasori lagi.

"Apa kau berfikir aku benar-benar menciumnya, Sasuke?"

"K-kau," Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu.

Iya! Sasori tidak benar-benar menciumku. Dia menempelkan kartu kredit di bibirku sebagai pembatas dari bibirnya yang menciumku. Dengan kata lain dia tidak menciumku. Tetapi dia mencium kartu kredit yang dia tempelkan di bibirku. Sasuke tidak melihatnya, karena posisiku tadi membelakanginya.

Lalu ku dengar Naruto bertepuk tangan atas aksi pemukulan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi.

"Sempurna! Sesuai dengan rencana kami yang meminta datang kemari. Kami ingin mengerjaimu, Teme! Hahaha," kata Naruto dengan tertawa keras.

"Tidak ku sangka Sasuke bisa semarah itu," kata Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Kalian akan tau seberapa besar kemarahannya, jika kalian bisa merasakan kerasnya pukulan di wajahku ini. Haha," kata Sasori sambil mengusap darah segar yang masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian! Berani sekali kalian memancing emosiku, hah! Akan ku bunuh kalian!" kata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang menunjukan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Santai saja, Sasuke. Kami kan hanya ingin memastikan perasaanmu pada gadis itu. Salahmu sendiri yang memaksa kami semua menemanimu belanja pakaian sebanyak itu. Siapa pun pasti akan curiga dengan sikapmu," kata Sai sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan santai.

Jadi, semua pakaian itu, Sasuke membelinya bersama teman-temannya? Sepertinya Sasuke mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Tebakan ku benar 'kan? Sasuke menyukai pengasuhnya! Ayo bayar! Kalian kalah taruhan! Total 30juta untuk kalian bertiga. Ku harap nanti sore sudah ada di rekeningku," kata Ino sambil membawa kotak tisu ke arah Sasori dan membantu membersihkan darah di bibir Sasori.

"Cih! Kalian lihat awalnya, Sasuke tidak membela perempuan itu saat aku maki, 'kan? Padahal ku kira aku yang akan menang! Haah, baiklah, 10juta dariku, nanti sore ku transfer," kata Karin.

"Ya,ya,ya, aku mengaku kalah. 10juta dariku, ku transfer sekarang," kata Naruto sambil menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mentransfer uang melalui ponselnya.

"10juta dariku, nanti sore saja yah," kata Sasori.

"Okeh ku tunggu uangnya sampai nanti sore! Waah, sayang, aku untung besar nih. Ayo kita rayakan di hotel," ajak Ino pada Sai.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Ino pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang." Ino berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapku.

"Nah, Sakura, selamat ya. Oiya, semua pakaian dalammu, aku dan Sai yang memilihkan loh! Kau suka?" tanya Ino padaku.

"Eh? Ss-suka." Kataku dengan wajah menunduk. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kepalaku jadi pusing rasanya.

"Sasuke, kami pergi yaa~" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi mobil Sai yang meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Kalian! Lancang sekali menjadikan perasaanku sebagai bahan taruhan!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto, Sasori, dan Karin.

"Ah, sudahlah Teme, yang penting 'kan sekarang sudah jelas. Kau baik-baik dengan Sakura-chan yaa~" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke belakang tubuhku.

"Kyaa~" aku menjerit karena kaget Naruto tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku.

Aku yang terdorong ke depan menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Hampir saja aku terjatuh seandainya Sasuke tidak segera datang ke arahku dan menahan tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe! Hampir saja kau buat dia jatuh!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah panik.

Naruto hanya tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau lucu sekali, Teme! Baru kali ini ku lihat kau begitu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Hahaha, kau beruntung sekali, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Ini tidak lucu, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto pada Sasori dan Karin.

"Sebentar!" Karin menatapku.

"Aku minta maaf ya, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda. Sasuke bukan kekasihku kok. Suigetsu bisa membunuhku kalau aku berani mendekati Sasuke. Haha..Tapi kenapa kau diam saja waktu aku mengaku menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke?" tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

"Itu karena dari pagi aku sudah curiga dengan tingkah kalian semua. Kalian pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Makanya aku diam saja. Tak ku sangka kalian berani menjebakku! Sampai membuat Sakura menangis seperti itu," kata Sasuke dengan deathglare-nya.

"Haha.. kau harus mentraktirku, Sasuke! Kau tidak lihat wajahku jadi jelek gara-gara pukulanmu?" kata Sasori.

"Jangan harap! Kau sudah menipuku, Sasori! Itu salahmu sendiri!"

"Err, apa pukulan Sasuke-sama tadi sangat sakit?" tanyaku pada Sasori. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat memar di pipinya.

"Eh?" Sasori menatapku. Dia mendekat ke arahku yang masih berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Kalau sekarang aku benar-benar bisa menciummu, pasti sakitnya akan langsung sembuh," kata Sasori dengan seringainya.

Ku lihat Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sasori.

"Jangan mimpi! Dia milikku!" kata Sasuke sambil tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

Ku rasakan wajahku benar-benar memanas saat dipeluk seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Apa lagi dengan kata-katanya tadi pada Sasori. Bisa ku pastikan wajahku sekarang menjadi sangat merah.

"Waah, kau posessive sekali, Sasuke. Err, Sakura, kalau kau bosan dengan Sasuke, kau bisa datang padaku!" kata Sasori.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendelik pada Sasori.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGU KAMI! CEPAT KALIAN PERGI DARI RUMAHKU! MANUSIA SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke yang kali ini sukses membuat mereka bertiga pulang dengan mobil Sasori.

====0000====

Setelah teman-teman Sasuke pulang, Sasuke meninggalkanku begitu saja. Mungkin dia ingin istirahat di kamarnya. Aku mematikan DVD Player yang masih memutar film yang tadi mereka tonton. Dan aku menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membereskan makanan dan minuman yang masih ada di meja itu.

Salah satu dari pelayan itu mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aku melihatnya loh, Sakura! Kau sudah jadian dengan Tuan Muda ya?" tanya seorang pelayan yang bernama Tenten. Yah, Tenten memang satu-satunya pelayan yang menjadi temanku. Dia adalah pelayan yang waktu itu hampir ditampar oleh Sasuke karena memecahkan vas.

"Eh? Be-belum," jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

"Hey, jangan bohong!" kata Tenten yang terus mengintrogasiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan itu dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Aku harus mengecek persediaan bahan makanan," kataku yang mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan Tenten.

"Iyah-iyah, baiklah. Tapi nanti kau harus cerita padaku ya?"

"Iyah, tapi nanti," kataku.

===000====

Sebuah lagu 'Creating Love'milik 4minute mengalun indah dari ponselku yang menandakan ada telfon masuk. Ku lihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku.

_Calling…_

_Sasuke_baka_

Ku tekan tombol 'answer' untuk menjawabnya. Dasar! Ini kan jam sekolah. Mau apa dia menelfonku?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak ada. Err, kau sedang apa, Sakura?"

"Eh? Tidak biasanya anda menelfon hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang ku lakukan,"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh! Sasuke-sama sedang di sekolah kan? Aku juga sedang sibuk mengurus kamar Itachi-sama,"

"Eh? Kamar Aniki? Dia akan pulang?"

"Iyah, tadi ada telfon. Katanya hari ini dia pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai ke rumah," kataku.

"Apa? Baka-Aniki tidak memberitahuku kalau dia akan pulang! Dengar Sakura, kau tunggu aku! Sebentar lagi aku pulang sekolah! Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Itachi! Dia itu bisa lebih mesum dariku! Kau mengerti?"

"I-iyah," meski aku tidak begitu maksud dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang panjang itu, aku tetap berkata 'iyah'.

Sasuke menutup telefonnya.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara lagkah seseorang yang memasuki rumah. Sepertinya itu kakaknya Sasuke. Dia memakai jaket coklat panjang yang panjangnya mencapai kakinya. Rambutnya panjang terikat di belakang. Juga kacamata hitam yang membuatnya lebih terkesan sangat berwibawa jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda," kataku sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"K-kau? Sakura, 'kan?" kata orang itu sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Mataku terbelalak melihat wajah orang itu.

"Itachi-senpai," kataku dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu,"

"Iyah, sejak saat itu," aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah ya. Tetap secantik dulu," Itachi-senpai tersenyum sambil mengatakannya.

Aku tersenyum malu sambil mengingat kejadian dulu.

"Kita bicara nanti saja, saya sudah membereskan kamar Anda. Silahkan istirahat dulu, Tuan-"

"Itachi saja. Pakai 'senpai' juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu sopan padaku," potong Itachi-senpai.

"Baik, Itachi-senpai. Ini kunci kamarnya,"

Setelah itachi-senpai menerima kunci yang aku berikan, aku melangkah menuju taman belakang. Aku akan memeriksa tugas yang tadi dikerjakan oleh tukang kebun. Mungkin saja ada bunga yang layu atau daun kering yang lupa dibersihkan.

Taman yang luas ini penuh dengan bunga warna-warni milik Mikoto-sama. Taman itu terbagi atas dua sisi, karena ada sebuah sungai kecil buatan yang terletak di tengah taman itu. Air di sungai itu mengalir deras. Di tengah sungai itu ada jembatan yang menghubungkan sisi taman yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Disebelah kanan dan kiri sisi bawah jembatan, ada jalan setapak untuk lewat dan indahnya taman dari dekat.

Aku sedang berdiri di atas jembatan ketika ku rasakan ada seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Itachi-senpai!" kataku yang kaget melihatnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Sedang memeriksa taman. Err, Itachi-senpai tidak istirahat?"

"Aku tidak lelah. Aku masih penasaran, setelah saat itu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Sudah ku duga Itachi-senpai pasti menanyakan hal itu. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang, saat aku terpaksa harus pindah sekolah. Sekolahku yang sebelumnya merupakan sekolah elit. Maklumlah, keluargaku memang serba berkecukupan. Setelah orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal, keluargaku jatuh miskin. Aku hidup bersama Ayame-san. Ayame-san memindahkan sekolahku ke sekolah yang murah, karena biaya sekolah di sekolah elit itu sangat mahal.

Dan saat aku pindah sekolah, aku jadi terpisah dengan Itachi-senpai.

Waktu itu aku kelas satu SMA, saat aku pertama kali melihat Itachi-senpai yang saat itu kelas tiga. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menyukai Itachi-senpai. Lalu, saat aku akan pindah sekolah, ku putuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Tetapi aku ditolak. Haha.. sungguh sial. Dan saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sampai saat ini.

"Jadi begitu, ya?" tanya Itachi-senpai padaku setelah aku menceritakan alasan aku menghilang.

"Hmm," gumamku.

"Ku kira kau pindah sekolah karena ku tolak,"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ku rasa, saat kau menghilang, aku jadi menyesal menolakmu," kata Itachi-senpai. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau saat itu aku tidak pindah sekolah, aku juga pasti tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejarmu. Di tolak sekali takan berpengaruh padaku. haha.. sayangnya kita tidak ditakdirkan begitu," aku tertawa renyah menanggapi gurauanku sendiri.

"Ya, ku rasa pasti akan menyenangkan saat kau masih mengejarku,"

Aku tersenyum malu mendengar kata-katanya.

"Jadi kau pernah ditolak oleh Itachi, Sakura?" kata seseorang di seberang taman. Sasuke.

"Sudah pulang ya, Sasuke-sama?" tanyaku.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik, Sasuke," kata Itachi-senpai.

"Kenapa Aniki pulang tidak memberi tahuku? Pasti sengaja agar aku tidak minta oleh-oleh, 'kan?"

"Heh? Kau tidak berubah yah, Sasuke,"

"Hn! Aku haus! Sakura, ambilkan minum untukku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Iyah," aku akan melangkah ke dapur saat Itachi-senpai tiba-tiba menahan lenganku.

"Tidak usah diambilkan! Biar Sasuke ambil minum sendiri! Dia sudah besar," kata Itachi-senpai. Menurutku itu ada benarnya. Apa susahnya sih mengambil minum sendiri. Sekali-kali dia ke dapur kan tidak apa-apa.

"Sakura! Kau tidak dengar perintahku, hah?" bentak Sasuke padaku.

"Ambil sendiri! Sakura sedang bicara denganku. Jangan ganggu kami!" kata Itachi-senpai.

"Err, ambil minum sendiri tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Sasuke-sama?" tanyaku.

"Jadi kau membelanya, Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkanku berdua dengan Itachi-senpai.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah karena menahan marah. Aku mengenali wajahnya yang seperti itu. Wajah yang sama seperti saat dia pikir Sasori menciumku. bukan! Bukan karena aku tidak mengambilkan dia minum. Pasti karena dia mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Itachi-senpai. Terlebih lagi, aku malah membela Itachi-senpai. Dia pasti marah.

*skip time*

"Sasuke masih ngambek?" tanya Itachi-senpai.

"Iya. Dia masih tidak mau keluar kamar," jawabku.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan dia, Sakura. Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Aku hanya terdiam dan melangkah ke dapur. Yang terfikir olehku hanya keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Aku ingat Sasuke belum makan apa pun dari tadi siang. Dia pasti kelaparan. Aku buatkan nasi goreng sajalah.

Aku berjalan ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa makan malam untuknya. Pintu kamarnya masih terkunci. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tak ada jawaban. Lalu ku keluarkan kunci kamarku dari dalam saku dress merahku dengan susuah payah, yaa mengingat aku membawa nampan yang penuh makanan. Di bawah gantungan kunci berbandul boneka beruang kecil ada dua kunci kamar yang tergantung di sana. Yang satu adalah kunci kamarku. Lalu entah kenapa aku berfikir kunci yang satunya adalah kunci kamar Sasuke. Aku coba membuka pintu itu dengan kunci itu. Dan.. berhasil!

Aku melangkah ke dalam kamar Sasuke lalu menutup pintunya. Aku merasa saat ini Sasuke pasti tidak mau bertemu denganku atau pun Itachi-senpai. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang tiduran di tengah ranjangnya sambil mendengarkan music dari earphone.

Sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya atas keberadaanku di kamarnya. Sasuke melepas earphone-nya.

"Membawakan makanan. Aku tau Sasuke-sama pasti lapar,"

"Aku tidak butuh! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" bentaknya padaku.

Seolah tak mendengar kata-katanya tadi, aku mendekat ke arahnya dan meletakan nampan itu di tepi kasurnya.

"Aku akan keluar setelah Sasuke-sama makan," kataku.

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Bohong,"

"Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi saja urus Senpai-mu itu!"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mencoba mencerna maksud kata-kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menuruti Itachi-senpai,"

"Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu! Cepat pergi!"

"Sampai kapan sih, Sasuke-sama akan marah padaku?"

"Selamanya!"

"Baik! Aku akan berdiri disini sampai Sasuke-sama mau makan dan memaafkanku,"

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!"

Kami terdiam. Sasuke kembali memasang earphone-nya dan tidur miring membelakangiku yang berdiri di samping ranjang. Sesekali ku lihat Sasuke melirikku. Aku hanya diam. Aku terus melihat jam dinding di kamar Sasuke. Uh, sudah satu jam aku berdiri, kakiku pegal.

2 jam.

3 jam.

Kali ini ku rasakan kakiku sakit. Kepalaku pusing. Seketika pandanganku meredup.

===000===

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasa pening yang luar biasa melanda kepalaku. Samar-samar ku lihat daerah di sekitarku. Ini kamar Sasuke. Sasuke! Dimana dia? Ku rapatkan selimutku karena AC-nya terlalu dingin. Err, sepertinya ini sudah pagi. Akh! Kakiku sakit. Pasti karena semalam aku terus berdiri sampai aku pingsan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar. Sasuke masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Aku tersenyum lemah melihatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dan meletakan nampannya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa ini artinya Sasuke-sama memaafkanku?" tanyaku.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Bangunlah, kau makan dulu," lanjut Sasuke. Aku menurutinya. Aku duduk di ranjang dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangku. Lalu Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan pipi kananku. Aku melihat tatapan Sasuke kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan 'aku-sangat-menyesal'. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu kalau dia menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan padaku, aku mengusap pelan pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke memelukku.

"Maaf," ulang Sasuke.

"Iyah.. tidak apa-apa,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke lirih. Sejenak aku terpaku mendengarnya. Sasuke melepas pelukkannya dan menatap mataku. Dia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mataku membulat seakan tak percaya jika Sasuke telah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kami-sama, apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Tidak! Kakiku masih terasa sakit. Ini bukan mimpi!

"Sakura, jawab aku!"

"Eh?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau mau, 'kan?"

Aku berfikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa aku mulai sadar kalau aku terpikat oleh sifat manja Sasuke. Aku begitu bodoh sampai tanpa sadar bisa terjerat oleh Tuan Muda yang manja dan pemarah itu.

"Baguslah," Sasuke memeluk ku lagi. Tapi hanya sebentar saat ku rasa ada seseorang yang datang ke kamar ini. Itachi-senpai.

"Sudah jadian ya?" tanya Itachi-senpai.

"Kau menguping! Tidak sopan!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa ya, Sakura? Asal kau tahu, semalam Sasuke hampir menangis karena telah membuatmu pingsan! Haha.. seandainya kau lihat wajah Sasuke semalam,"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Itachi penipu!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Ku lihat ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sasuke. Hal itu menegaskan kalau ucapan Itachi-senpai sangat tepat. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke sampai segitunya mengkhawatirkanku.

===000===

Lihat! Aku hanya perlu istirahat sehari, kakiku bisa kembali normal lagi. Sudah tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku keluar dari kamar menuju halaman depan rumah, tempat mobil yang akan mengantar Itachi-senpai ke bandara. Ku lihat Itachi-senpai akan berpamitan untuk pergi ke luar negeri lagi. Dia bilang ada panggilan mendadak dari kantornya, sehingga malam ini juga dia harus kembali ke sana.

Ku lihat di sebelah Itachi-senpai ada Sasuke yang menunjukan wajah sebalnya.

"Kapan Aniki pulang lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ini! Aku belum pergi saja, kau sudah merindukanku," kata Itachi-senpai sambil menjentikan jarinya di dahi Sasuke. Hal itu membuat muka Sasuke semakin sebal.

"Pokoknya aku mau oleh-oleh! Kau tidak boleh pulang jika tidak membawakanku mobil baru!" rajuk Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum. Tak ku sangka Sasuke bisa merajuk seperti itu karena akan di tinggal Itachi-senpai. Sasuke jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan mobil-mobilan. Manis sekali. Mungkin dari Sasuke kecil, hanya Itachi-senpai yang menemaninya di rumah ini.

"Iyah, nanti aku bawakan mobil baru. Sekarang kau baik-baik ya sama Sakura. Ingat! Jangan buat Sakura pingsan lagi,"

"Aku tau! Jangan mengaturku!" kata Sasuke sambil merangkulku.

"Aku titip Sasuke ya, Sakura. Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya loh!" kata Itachi-senpai padaku.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Nah! Untuk Sasuke, jangan melakukan hal yang 'macam-macam' pada Sakura! Bahaya jika Kaasan tau hubungan kalian,"

"Aku menolak! Masa tidak boleh melakukan 'itu'?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

Baru kali ini aku tahu, jika di depan Itachi-senpai, Sasuke benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang sangat manja dan manis. Penuh ekspresi. Menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, boleh saja. Tapi jangan sampai Sakura hamil ya?"

"Iyah, tenang saja! Benarkan, Sakura?"

Mukaku dari tadi memanas mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh? I-iya, Sasuke-sama,"

"Sakura, jangan panggil dia Sasuke-sama. Kau kan kekasihnya! Panggil saja 'Sasuke-kun'. Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi-senpai.

"Baiklah," kataku.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau panggil aku 'Itachi-nii'. Kau mengerti, Sakura?"

"Iya, Itachi.. nii," kataku dengan sedikit canggung.

"Nah, aku pergi yaa~ jaga dirimu, Sasuke,"

Mobil Itachi-senpai meninggalkan halaman depan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang dikendarai oleh sopir pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Setelah mengantar Itachi-senpai ke bandara, sopir itu akan membawa mobil Itachi-senpai kembali lagi kesini.

"Ayo kita masuk, Sasuke-kun," aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun'.

"Kedengaran aneh. Tapi aku suka," kata Sasuke.

Aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nah, sayang.. bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang. Mumpung sudah tidak ada pengganggu," lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya. Aura disekitarku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Aku sadar benar apa yang diminta Sasuke sekarang. Sedikit-sedikit aku mulai bisa memahami sifat kekasih baruku ini.

Sasuke itu bisa menjadi seperti SINGA yang angkuh, dingin, dan berwibawa di hadapan orang-orang. Bisa juga menjadi seperti anak KUCING yang manja di depan kakaknya. Dan sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi SRIGALA lapar yang siap memangsaku. Sisi yang mengerikan dari Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku menyukai semua sisi dari Sasuke. Hmm.. sebenarnya aku tidak sabar menunggu apa lagi yang akan Iblis itu lakukan padaku?

"Aku tidak mau!" jawabku ketus.

"Jangan menolakku, Sakura!"

Sasuke mencoba mendekat ke arah ku. Aku berlari menjauhinya dengan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke ikut berlari mengejarku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jangan mengejarku!" teriakku sambil tetap berlari.

"Jangan kabur, Sakura. Aku janji tidak akan kasar!" kata Sasuke sambil tetap mengejarku.

"Jangan mengejarku! Menjauh dariku!"

Aku berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Sakura,"

"GYAAAAAA~"

….

**TBC**

Waaaaah~

Sepertinya saya memotong pada saat yang sangat tepat! *getoked*

Well, apa cerita ini terlalu panjang? 22halaman Microsoft Word hanya untuk bagian cerita. Total 24halaman.

Gomen…

Tapi ini hadiah perpisahan dariku. **Sampai jumpa setelah Lebaran….** *peluk2*

Chapter 4 sudah bisa ditebak? Yups! Ada Lemon di fic ini abis lebaran..

**Mau lemon yang kayak apa? Soft? Medium? Atau hard? ***geplaked*

**Behubung saya sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah saya, saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Maaf yaaa~ *peluk2 semua reviewers***

**Saya balas secara keseluruhan saja yaa~**

- Apa chapter ini sudah berhasil mengatasi rasa penasaran kalian? *kedip2*

- Gomen kalau chapter kali ini ada typo atau membuat readers kecewa. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi.

- Terimakasih bagi yang nge-fav fic saya. Saya sangat terharu. *hug* haha

- Masalah flame yang waktu itu, saya tidak mau berkomentar apa pun. Tenang saja, saya hanya menganggap cacian itu sebagai SAMPAH. Flame dalam bentuk apa pun tidak akan mempengaruhiku. ^ ^

- Banyak yang menanyakan umur saya yaa~. Haha..

Yang jelas umur saya sudah cukup untuk menulis fic seperti ini. Haruskah saya menunjukan KTP saya? Atau pada mau foto saya? *geplaked*

- Ada yang tanya tentang latar waktu di chap kemarin. Silahkan lihat lagi chap 2, di awal saya tulis itu hari minggu, jadi Sasuke tidak sekolah. ^ ^

- Yang minta fic ini sampai 17 atau 25 chap, gomen, saya tidak ada bayangan membuat chap sebanyak itu. Kecuali ada desakan dari para readers. Hehe..

- Yang minta Sasori, itu saya munculkan. Yang penasaran sama mantan Sakura, sabar yaaa~ ^ ^

Arigatou atas semua review-nya di chap kemarin. Saya selalu menerima review kapan saja. *hug 4 all*

**Arigatou….**

**VamPs 9irl, Sora Ninomia, Momo Hinamori, Icha Yukina Clyne, Uchihaprazero, Me, ChibiMaruko, Sachie Shiki Fujiwara, Manusia tak sempurna, Angelove, Anak baik g login, Made-kun, J0e, Yumau-chaaan, Yuna Mikuzuki, Haruno Ichigo, Micon, Diara Hosekini, 4ntk4-ch4n, Hikaru F, 123, May-chan, Gieyoungkyu, Namikaze Sanaru, Shinichi Sasusaku, chu x chu, **

**Cassiopeia Nishijima Suzume, Rievectha Herbst, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Ara Aphrodite, SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone, Mila Mitsuhiko, Ame chochoSasu, Coldonechiibi, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Lady e. marionette, Riku Aida, aya-na rifa'i, Misa UchiHatake, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Kuroneko Hime-un, Lhyn Hatake, Harunaru chan muach, Beby-chan, Fujita-Ryou, Kagumi Lychan, Shakuya takumaru, Cyfz Harunoo, Dara-Sasusaku Shikatema Lovers, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Kasumi Yumaeda-GothicLolita.**

Jika ada nama yang lupa saya tulis, atau salah penulisan, gomen yaaa~

Untuk **Cyfz Harunoo, ***peluk2*** **saya minta maaf karena kelalaian saya yang tidak mencantumkan dirimu di daftar reviewers di fic 'Live!'. Gomen yaaa~ saya pikir sudah saya tulis semua. Arigatou.. *hug again*

**For all…**

**Sampai jumpa setelah LEBARAN….**

**MIND TO REVIEW again? *kedip2***


	4. Chapter 4

**The 'Baby'sitter**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun? Warning! LEMON in this Chapter!

AU. Sakura POV. RnR please.

.

Sedikit catatan:

Masalah orang-orang yang menuduh saya melakukan plagiat, itu terserah mereka. Saya berani menjamin ini benar-benar karya milik saya. Karena saya memang bukan orang yang suka membaca novel. Saya tidak tahu sama sekali tentang novel itu. Terserah bagaimana kalian menanggapinya. Saya sudah bicara sejujurnya.

Fic ini memang fic pertama saya, tetapi bukan karya pertama saya. Saya sudah mulai menulis cerita dari SD. Menurut saya, wajar jika gaya tulisan saya sudah seperti ini. Walaupun masih jauh dari sempurna. ^ ^

.

.

Berhubung pas lebaran saya sibuk dengan keluarga besar saya, jadi saya apdet lebih cepat. Hehe…

.

.

WARNING! LEMON! THIS CHAPTER FULL LEMON!

Jika Anda merasa belum pantas membacanya, silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada kerusakan di otak Anda karena membacanya. Hwahaha *evil laugh*

Don't like, Don't read! Saya tidak menerima Flame SAMPAH dalam bentuk apa pun! Terimakasih! ^ ^

===000===

**Chapter 4**

"Jangan menolakku, Sakura!"

Sasuke mencoba mendekat ke arah ku. Aku berlari menjauhinya dengan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke ikut berlari mengejarku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jangan mengejarku!" teriakku sambil tetap berlari.

"Jangan kabur, Sakura. Aku janji tidak akan kasar!" kata Sasuke sambil tetap mengejarku.

"Jangan mengejarku! Menjauh dariku!"

Aku berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Sakura,"

"GYAAAAAA~"

….

===000===

"GYAAAAAA~" aku terpeleset setelah menaiki tangga. Sial, sial, sial! Aku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Pantatku sakit.

Sasuke buru-buru mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku terjatuh?" kataku sambil mengelus-elus pantatku yang sakit.

"Hhh, menyusahkan," Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menatap malas melihatku.

Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku dengan bridal style. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas saat kepalaku bersandar di dada Sasuke. Lalu ku lihat Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jadi, mau di kamarku atau kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Terserah," kataku malas menanggapi.

"Hn. Sudah pasrah rupanya," seringai Sasuke makin melebar.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada Sasuke. Berharap dia tidak melihat wajahku yang pasti sangat memerah. Huh! Kenapa aku jadi malu begini sih!

Sasuke menggendongku menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit susah lalu menutupnya lagi. Kemudian dia membaringkanku di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Posisi sofa itu membelakangi ranjang. Di depan sofa ada sebuah meja dan Televisi flat 29 inc. Aku sedikit bingung. Ku kira dia akan langsung mulai. Atau dia akan melakukannya di sofa? Uh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu sih! Kenapa sepertinya aku yang menjadi tidak sabar ingin mulai? Ini memalukan.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar ya?" tanyanya.

"Si-siapa yang tidak sabar? Enak saja!" aku memalingkan mukaku. Aku tidak mau dia melihat wajahku memerah karena tebakan Sasuke yang tepat. Ugh!

"Sabarlah, kita akan melakukan sedikit permainan kecil sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambutku.

"Kau pasti akan suka," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Dia menyeringai lagi ketika melihat wajahku yang sedang kebingungan dengan kata-katanya tadi.

Sasuke melangkah menuju lemari pakaian miliknya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah benda yang mirip sarung tangan berwarna biru. Tetapi sarung tangan itu hanya menutup tiga jarinya, yaitu jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis. Benda itu di pakai sampai menutup pergelangan tangan. Di pergelangan tangan ada bulatan seperti jam. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya itu pengatur batrai-nya. Agak aneh sih benda itu. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan sebotol wine dan dua buah gelas dari dalam lemarinya. Kapan dia menyiapkan semua itu?

Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa saat Sasuke menaruh botol wine dan dua buah gelas di meja depan sofa. Sasuke duduk di sebelahku dan menuangkan wine-nya pada dua buah gelas itu. Hanya seperempat gelas yang terisi. Dia mengambil kedua buah gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menyerahkan satu gelas itu padaku.

"Minumlah," katanya.

Aku meminumnya dengan sekali teguk sampai habis. Seketika aku tersedak dengan sensasi rasa yang diberikan minuman itu pada kerongkonganku.

"Bodoh!" kata Sasuke sambil melirikku dan meminum wine-nya sedikit lalu menaruhnya di meja lagi.

"Aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu," lanjut Sasuke sambil menuang wine lagi ke dalam gelasku. Berbeda dengan tadi, kini dia menuangnya sampai setengah gelas.

"Apa itu menguntungkan bagiku?" tanyaku sambil meneguk minumanku. Aku memang suka wine. Apalagi yang mahal dan berkelas seperti ini. Terlebih lagi aku sudah lama tidak merasakan wine karena keadaan ekonomi-ku. Hanya jika Ino memberiku wine, aku bisa meminum minuman itu.

"Hn. Jika kau mampu bertahan lima belas menit dari seranganku, kau menang,"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menang?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan bertukar profesi dalam tiga hari," Sasuke menuang wine lagi di gelasku. Tanpa ragu aku meminumnya lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hn. Aku akan jadi pengasuhmu dalam tiga hari. Kau bebas tugas dan mendapat pelayanan khusus dariku,"

"Sepertinya akan menarik," aku menyeringai kecil membayangkan jika Sasuke menjadi pelayanku.

"Tapi jika kau kalah…" Sasuke diam sesaat lalu menyeringai liar.

"Aku akan menikmatimu selama tiga hari penuh," lanjutnya.

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Tiga hari penuh? I-itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Aku meneguk semua wine di gelasku dengan wajah gugup.

"Deal?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku berfikir sebentar. Hanya bertahan darinya lima belas menit, kan? Aku pasti tidak akan kalah!

"Deal!" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"Well, bersiaplah menerima seranganku!" Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

"Dan ber-bersiaplah untuk kalah, Tuan Muda," jawabku dengan sidikit gugup.

Sasuke mengatur alarm di ponselnya. Dia menunjukannya padaku sebagai bukti kalau dia memang mengatur alarm itu berbunyi lima belas menit kedepan. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sasuke meminum wine di gelasnya. Dia meraih tubuhku dan mencium bibirku. Dia memindahkan wine dari mulutnya kedalam mulutku dan membuatku meneguknya. Lidahnya menekan-nekan lidahku agar tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Seakan menurut, aku membiarkan mulutku dikuasai olehnya. Mempersilahkannya untuk mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian mulutku. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutku dan menyapu seluruh rongga mulutku.

"Emmh.. mmmh…mhh" aku tidak bisa mengontrol suara yang keluar dari mulutku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Sasuke membaringkanku di sofa tanpa melepas ciumannya. Dia menindih tubuhku dan mulai menikmati leherku. Aku merasa tangan kiri Sasuke yang memakai sarung tangan aneh bergerak menuju pangkal pahaku. Tubuhku menggelinjang merasakan sensasi aneh yang melanda daerah pangkal pahaku. Jari-jari tangan Sasuke seperti bergetar dan menciptakan rangsangan aneh di luar celana dalamku.

"Akh! Ahh… a-apa.. yang.. kau.. ahh.."

Seperti tidak mendengar suaraku, Sasuke terus menciumi leherku. Aku pastikan dia membuat tanda merah yang begitu banyak di sana. Tangannya kanannya meremas dada kananku. Sementara tangan kirinya masih bermain-main di bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Engh.. ahh.. henti.. kaaan.." aku menggelinjang liar saat jari tengah tangan kiri Sasuke menyelip di antara celana dalamku dan bergetar liar di daerah kewanitaanku. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku yakin getaran aneh ini adalah pengaruh dari sarung tangan itu.

"Akh! Ahh.. hah.. ahh.. Sasu.. kee" tubuhku bergerak semakin liar saat Sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya. Jarinya seperti bergetar. Seperti sebuah vibrator. Entahlah, apa pun itu, yang jelas aku tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang ingin segera keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"Uhh.. Sasu.. keee.. henti.. kaaan.."

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya di leherku dan menatapku dengan penuh hasrat. Tetapi dia tidak menghentikan remasan tangan kanannya yang sekarang berpindah pada dada kiriku.

"Akh!" aku memekik pelan saat Sasuke memasukan jari kedua dan ketiga. Ketiga jarinya yang tertutup dengan sarung tangan aneh itu kini mengeksploitasi bagian kewanitaanku. Bergetar hebat disana dan membuatku semakin menggelinjang liar.

"Sasu.. ahh.. hah.. sasu.. Sasukeeee~" aku meneriakan namanya saat puncak kenikmatan sampai padaku. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan desir-desir kenikmatan melanda tubuhku.

Ku buka mataku. Ku lihat Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia melepaskan diri dari tubuhku dan beranjak menuju ponselnya. Dia menunjukan ponselnya padaku. Baru delapan menit! Oh, tidak! Aku kalah! I-ini tidak mungkin!

"Aku tidak akan memulai permainan ini jika aku tidak yakin akan menang," Sasuke tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Kau curang! Ada sesuatu di sarung tanganmu!"

"Ini?" dia menunjuk sarung tangannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa. Ku tuang wine itu kedalam gelasku. Aku menuangnya sampai penuh di gelasku dan meminumnya langsung sampai habis.

"Sarung tangan apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah sarung tangan vibrator tiga jari. Alat ini dapat mengubah tiga jari si pengguna menjadi alat vibrator yang dapat bergetar 45000 getaran per menit. Kau suka?"

"I-itu curang! Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan memakai alat seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak tanya,"

Mataku membulat. Aku menuang wine lagi dalam gelasku dan buru-buru meminumnya untuk meredam kekesalanku pada Sasuke. Seketika kepalaku pusing. Oh, tidak! Sekarang sepertinya aku mulai mabuk. Aku memukul pelan kepalaku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Darimana kau dapat benda seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Haruskah ku jawab?"

Cih! Menyebalkan. Aku juga tahu di internet banyak yang menjual berbagai alat aneh seperti itu. Tak ku sangka Sasuke adalah salah satu pembelinya. Aku menuang wine di gelasku. Baru separuh gelas yang terisi, botol itu sudah kosong. Hh, rupanya aku minum sampai satu botol. Segera ku teguk wine terakhir di gelasku sampai habis. Rasa pusingku bertambah. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang.

===Warning! Lemon with NORMAL POV!===

**Normal POV**

Sakura yang telah mabuk berat mendekat pada Sasuke yang baru saja melepas sarung tangannya. Kemudian Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat-erat. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura bisa menyerangnya duluan jika sedang mabuk.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menawan bibir Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Lama sekali mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai Sakura melepas ciumannya dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengajaknya menuju ranjang. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya seliar itu.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang dan mulai menindihnya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Seolah tak ingin waktu terbuang percuma, Sakura berdiri di depan ranjang dan langsung melepas dress yang dipakainya lalu melemparnya begitu saja. Dengan cepat dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuka kemeja Sasuke. Mata Sasuke tak berkedip melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Celananya terasa sangat sesak.

Sakura kembali menindih tubuh Sasuke lalu menyerang leher Sasuke dengan ganas. Sakura menghujani leher Sasuke dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Dia menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher Sasuke sampai bercak-bercak kemerahan terlihat disana.

"Engh.." Sasuke mengerang pelan saat Sakura mulai menciumi dadanya. Buru-buru Sasuke membalikan posisinya menjadi menindih Sakura.

"**It's time for the avenger!"** Sasuke menyeringai.

Bagai srigala lapar, dia menatap Sakura dengan hasrat yang sangat menggelora.

Sakura yang mabuk berat pun hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan mata nanar. Hanya ada hasrat yang begitu besar pada diri mereka berdua.

===000===

"Ahh.. Sasu-keee.. Sasu.. ahh.." Sakura mendesah hebat saat Sasuke menjilati kedua buah dadanya.

"Egh! Sasu.. uhh.. terusss.." desahan Sakura semakin menggila saat Sasuke menggigit pelan putingnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Tangan Sasuke menyusuri tubuh Sakura dan membelai lembut paha Sakura. Bagaikan meminta sesuatu yang lebih, Sakura merentangkan kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. Kemudian Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk menatap Sakura atas aksinya tadi.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, sayang?" Sasuke menyeringai dan membelai lembut daerah pangkal paha Sakura.

"Aaahh.. Sasu.. kee.. ce-pattt.. masu-kan.. ahh,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Egghh.." Sakura memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk membuat gesekan dengan jari tengah Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya.

"Sasu-kee... ku.. mo-hon.. ahh.."

"Memangnya apa yang sekarang kau inginkan, sayang?" Sasuke memasukkan jari kedua dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"K-kau.. ahh.. hah.." Sakura trus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Siapa?" jari ketiga pun masuk.

"S-sasuke.. Uchi-ha.. ahh,"

"Siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Ke.. ahh.. kekasih-kuuu.. akh!"

Saseke menyeringai puas dan menggerakan tiga jarinya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Aaahh.. Sasu.. aku mau seka.. rang.. ahh.."

"Memohonlah, sayang.." Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya begitu menginginkan kehadirannya dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kumo-hon.. sasu-kee.. aku menginginkanmu.. ahh.." ucap Sakura dengan susah payah.

"Benarkah?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menggoda Sakura yang sedang begitu dilanda hasratnya.

"Aku mo-hon.. Sasuke-kunnn.. ahh," air mata menggenang di mata emerald Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Dia berfikir, sungguh menyenangkan menggoda kekasihnya itu di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah," Sasuke melepas semua kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya dan membebaskan sesuatu yang dari tadi begitu menyesakkan celananya. Kembali dia rengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dan memasukan sesuatu yang telah mengeras itu ke dalam pangkal paha Sakura.

"Akh! Sa.. kit.. pelan.. sasu.. ahh," Sakura merintih.

"Ugh! Sshh.. sempiiit.." desah Sasuke.

"Aaahh," Sakura mendesah nikmat saat sesuatu yang besar itu telah masuk semua ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dalam tempo yang tidak pelan. Tubuh Sakura menggelinjang menerima kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi hadir dalam dirinya.

"Ahh.. Sasu-kee.. ahh.. terusss.."

"Egh,"

"Hah.. ahh.. Sasu.. ahh.."

"Hnh,"

Desahan-desahan bersahutan menggema di kamar Sasuke. Irama malam yang sangat erotis menaunggi mereka. Kedua insan manusia yang sedang dimabuk hasrat duniawi. Merengkuh nikmat dengan berbagi erangan, desahan, dan sentuhan. Tak mempedulikan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerang mereka seiring berjalannya waktu malam. Hanya satu yang mereka tunggu, sampai pada puncak-puncak kenikmatan yang membawa mereka ke garis batas kebahagiaan dan melambung tinggi dalam balutan kepuasan.

"Sasu.. ahh.. aku.. aku.. Sasukeeee~ AKH!" tubuh Sakura menggelinjang liar mengeluarkan kenikmatan yang begitu membara.

Entah sudah berapa kalinya Sakura sudah merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Hanya saja, yang terakhir tadi adalah yang paling hebat.

Bagaikan tersalur oleh kenikmatan Sakura, Sasuke pun akan mencapai kenikmatan itu. Segera dia keluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sakura dan mengeluarkan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aaahh," desah Sasuke.

Sakura merasa dunianya menjadi putih dan seketika rasa pusing yang sangat hebat melanda kepalanya.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tertidur kelelahan. Dia tersenyum tipis dan tidur di samping Sakura. Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan membawa tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Dikecupnya kening Sakura sebagai tanda rasa sayang pada kekasihnya itu.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasuke pelan. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya dan membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

===000===

**Sakura POV again!**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ugh! Rasa pusing yang sangat hebat melanda kepalaku. Buru-buru ku pegang kepalaku dengan dua tanganku. Aku meremas rambutku pelan. Masih sangat pusing dan emm.. lelah. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya dan mengingat-ingat apa yang ku lakukan semalam. Mataku membulat setelah aku sedikit mengingatnya. I-itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Pasti salah! Aku salah ingat!

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kimono mandi. Handuk kecil melingkari leher Sasuke untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan tetesan-tetesan air.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Iya. Eng.. begini, apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" tanyaku.

"Kita-"

"Jangan katakan kalau kita telah melakukan 'itu?'" potongku cepat.

"Hn. Kita melakukannya," jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"I-ini tidak mungkin. A-apa semalam aku mabuk?"

"Hn,"

Aku menatap Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Mataku terpaku pada bercak kemerahan yang begitu banyak di leher Sasuke. Wajahku memanas. Buru-buru ku sentuh bibirku dengan kedua tanganku. Ti-tidak mungkin aku yang melakukannya. Tidak mungkin aku seliar itu.

"A-apa aku.. err.. menyerangmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah gusar.

"Hn. Tentu,"

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan. Ku tutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut sampai kepalaku juga tertutup. Aku sangat malu. Samar-samar aku ingat kalau semalam aku menyerangnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin begitu! Gyaaaaaaa~" teriakku.

Bisa ku pastikan wajahku benar-benar memerah.

Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalaku. Kini selimut itu hanya menutup sampai leherku.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka,"

"Tapi kan-"

"Stt.. ada yang lebih penting dari itu," kata Sasuke sambil meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirku.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di depan bibirku kemudian mulai membelai pipiku dengan pelan.

"Tidak lupa dengan kekalahanmu, 'kan?"

"Eh?" aku mengingat-ingat sebentar.

Kyaaaaa! Yang ti-tiga hari itu? A-aku tidak mungkin sanggup, 'kan?

Sasuke mendekat ke arah leherku dan membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Aku mau sekarang,"

"Hee? Bu-bukannya semalam sudah?"

"Apa kau pikir aku puas hanya dengan main sekali?"

"Tapi-"

"Anggap saja hukuman karena semalam kau ketiduran,"

"Aku pingsan! Bukan ketiduran! Kalau aku tidak pingsan aku juga masih sanggup untuk melaku-" aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Ups! Sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Hn. Jadi, kau juga belum puas?" Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Dia langsung menindihku dan bersiap memulai melanjutkan 'kegiatan' semalam.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun.. ti-tidak ke sekolah?" kataku yang berusaha bicara disela-sela cumbuan Sasuke di leherku.

"Bolos," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Itu.. tidak.. boleh.."

"Jangan melarangku. Nikmati sajalah,"

"Ta-tapi.. ahh… AKH!"

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk berfikir. Kalau sudah begini, jika ku paksa Sasuke untuk berhenti, dia pasti marah besar. Tidak ada salahnya sih jika dia bolos satu hari. Akan ku telfon sekolahnya untuk mengabari kalau Sasuke ada urusan keluarga. Haaaaah..

"Kau siap, sayang?" Sasuke menyeringai menatapku.

"Tak pernah sesiap ini," aku balas menyeringai.

"Kau pasti akan suka yang sekarang,"

"Aww!" aku menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencubit dada kiriku dengan pelan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku.

Sebuah rencana untuk beberapa jam kedepan tergambar jelas di wajah sempurna Sasuke.

Mataku membulat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Akh! Ja-jangan… Ahh.. Sasuke.. kunn.. AKH!,"

**TBC**

===000===

Gyaaaaaaaaa~

Apa-apaan saya! *getok2 kepala* maafkan saya….

Saya hanya bisa membuat lemon abal seperti ini.

Apa feel-nya dapet? (_ _)

Kurang bagus ya? 0.o gomen…

Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi.. ^ ^

Chap depan lemonnya lanjut lagiii~ tapi ga full kok. . . udah masuk cerita lagi..

Well, saya tunggu review-nya. . .

.

**Arigatou untuk yang review chapter kemarin! ^^**

**VamPs 9irL, Shakuya Takumaru, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Rievectha Herbst, 4ntk4-ch4n, Beby-chan, akuma paradice, Miss Hakuba, Kakkoii-chan, Gieyoungkyu, Shard VLocasters, TaNia Hitsugaya Soifon, Icha yukina cylne, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone, Cyfz Harunoo, Kuroneko Hime-un, Ame chochoSasu, uchihaprazero, Yuchan24, Keiko1310, Harunaru chan muach, Sora Ninomia, Riku Aida, J0e, Hikaru F, Haruchi Nigiyama, aya-na rifa'i, Micon, Aka luphL, AkiRaKun, Kyunna Sanchest, Aurellia Uchiha, Lhyn Hatake, Made-kun, Mila Mitsuhiko, Cool, Imuri Ridan Chara, Cielheart Ie'chan, uyung, noname, guess me, Miku Hanato, Michi no ShiroYuuki, Sakurauchiha, MCtantanPYO, Baby angel, Hallie Ayumi, Windy Haruchiwa-chan, Farah Likes Sasusaku, Cassiopeia Nishijima Suzume, Putrisan, Kuraishi cha22dhen, Icha-chan, Hinata Hyuuga, Yuuyachi, Wasurenagusa29, Angelove, Princess of Hyuuga, Ochibi, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Putri hinata uzumaki, the mystery, Fuyu no Sakura.**

**Selamat Idul fitri 1431 H..**

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. . .**

**Met lebaran yaaaaaaaaa~ fic ini hadiah dari saya untuk kalian semua. . .**

**.**

**Mind to review again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 'Baby'sitter**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun? WARNING! MATURE!

AU. Sakura POV. RnR please.

.

Gomen apdetnya lama…

Tugas kuliah saya banyak banget ampe ide pada ilang semua. Salahkan saja dosen saya! #plak hehehe

.

Enjoy this fic! ^^

===000===

"Aww!" aku menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencubit dada kiriku dengan pelan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku.

Sebuah rencana untuk beberapa jam kedepan tergambar jelas di wajah sempurna Sasuke.

Mataku membulat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Akh! Ja-jangan," aku menggeliat saat Sasuke mengikat kedua tanganku dengan dasi hitam ke sisi bagian atas ranjang.

Kemudian yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Sasuke menutup kedua mataku entah dengan apa. Egh! Apa lagi sih yang akan dilakukan si baka itu? Uh!

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan aku!" aku menggeliat lagi.

"Tidak sebelum kita menyelesaikan permainan ini!"

Berikutnya, yang aku rasakan adalah kecupannya di bibirku dan sesuatu yang keras mengisi lorong kewanitaanku.

"Ugh! Ssas.."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"Bu-ka mataku," pintaku.

"Tidak!" katanya sambil memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam tubuhku dengan cepat.

"Ach..ach.. Ssas..ugh.." aku menggelinjang liar menerima serangan bertubi-tubi darinya.

Sensasinya benar-benar berbeda dari semalam. Semalam dengan kesadaranku yang tidak seratus persen dan sekarang dengan keterbatasan gerakanku karena diikat. Dan yang paling membuatku lebih menikmatinya adalah karena penutup mata yang kini menutupi mataku. Entah apa yang ku rasakan, sepertinya aku menjadi lebih berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh tubuhku di bawah sana.

"Ah..ach..Sssas..ach..Sass.." ku rasakan gelombang kenikmatan menerpaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat keluar. Rasanya lemas.

"Cepat sekali ya," kata Sasuke sambil memainkan dadaku.

"Engh.."

"Masih sanggup?" tanya Sasuke sambil menekan putting-ku.

"Emhh.."

"Kita lanjutkan!"

"Akh! Ah.. ach.. ahhh.."

===000===

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Ku lihat Sasuke masih tertidur di

sampingku. Entah berapa lama dia mempermainkan tubuhku. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan aku tertidur, yang jelas sekarang aku ingin tidur sendirian di kamarku. Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Rasa nyeri terasa pada bagian selangkanganku. Sial! Baka Sasuke! Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku sampai seperti ini!

Selesai mandi, aku kembali ke kamarku dengan langkah yang perlahan karena masih terasa nyeri di bagian selangkanganku. Aku ingat kalau aku masih harus mengurusi rumah ini karena Ayame-san dan Mikoto-sama belum kembali. Sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Tenten mengecek keperluan dan kerapian rumah ini. Aku benar-benar lelah.

===000==

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke terlihat sibuk. Selesai makan malam dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Sedikit penasaran aku mengikutinya. Tapi hanya sampai pintu kamarnya saja. Ku lihat dia sedang duduk di depan meja belajar sambil menulis sesuatu di buku tulis dan membolak-balikan halaman dari sebuah buku besar. Hmm.. sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan PR. Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau dia masih seorang anak SMA.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sasuke dengan wajah serius seperti itu terlihat lebih mempesona. Bahkan aku terkadang masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok laki-laki yang hampir sempurna itu adalah kekasihku.

Perlahan aku masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Paling tidak aku tahu kalau sekarang dia tidak mungkin menyerangku lagi. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan melihat apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Matematika.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Hanya ingin tau apa yang sedang Sasuke-kun kerjakan," kataku sambil duduk di tepi kanan ranjang.

Meja belajar itu terletak di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidur Sasuke. Sehingga posisiku ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke terus mengerjakan PR-nya tanpa memperdulikan aku sedikit pun.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menatapnya sebal. Apa matematika itu lebih menarik daripada aku? Huh!

Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menjahili Sasuke. Tanpa sadar otakku sudah berfikir kemana-mana. Sepertinya sekali-kali aku ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Hahaha,"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan menatapku.

"Eh? Eee.. tidak ada," jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Hhh, aneh." Sasuke melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

.

Aku melangkah dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang sedang diduduki Sasuke. Sedikit mencondongkan badanku dan melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Aku merendahkan kepalaku dan meletakan daguku di bahu kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menulis angka-angka di bukunya.

"Hanya memelukmu," jawabku santai.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Sakura," Sasuke melirikku sebentar.

"Aku tau," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanku yang melingkari bahu Sasuke.

"Terserah," kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang seolah-olah malas menanggapiku.

Untuk membalas perbuatannya yang mengabaikanku, dengan sangat pelan aku meniup telinga kirinya. Sasuke hanya menggeliat dan memberikan death glare untukku. Setelah itu, lagi-lagi dia meneruskan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan lagi, kali ini aku mencium leher sebelah kirinya dengan lembut serta menggerakan tangan kananku untuk meraba tengkuknya. Lalu tangan kiriku ku gerakan untuk membelai tubuhnya. Menyusuri bentuk wajahnya, lehernya, dadanya, dan berhenti di perutnya.

Ku lihat Sasuke berhenti menulis dan menatap lurus ke depan menikmati sentuhanku.

Merasa sudah berhasil, aku menggerakan tangan kananku untuk membelai sesuatu yang mulai menegang di balik celana Sasuke. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ditengah ciumanku di leher Sasuke.

"Egh!" Sasuke sedikit menggeliat ketika aku meremas sesuatu di bawah sana dengan lembut.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dan melangkah ke belakang. Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah mendekatiku dengan tatapan kesal.

"A-aku hanya.." aku berjalan mundur sampai tubuhku terhimpit oleh tembok dan tubuh Sasuke. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku karena sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam dari kekasihku itu.

Sasuke meletakan kedua tangannya di tembok. Tepatnya di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepalaku.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, "Go-gomen."

"Jadi? Kau menginginkanku, Sakura?" kini tatapan tajam Sasuke telah berganti dengan seringai liar yang membuat tubuhku merinding.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku, Sakura!" kali ini Sasuke mencengkram kedua lenganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kananku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku-"

"Jadi? Kau ingin menagih yang tiga hari itu?" tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh daguku dan mendongakkan kepalaku sehingga tatapan kami bertemu.

Sejenak aku tertegun menatap matanya. Mata yang sejak pertama telah menjeratku sampai sejauh ini. Mata yang terus membuatku menyerah. Menyerah pada pesonanya yang selalu saja membuatku gila.

"Sasu- emmh.." belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah menawan bibirku dalam ciumannya.

Tangannya berada di belakang kepalaku dan menekan kepalaku untuk memperdalam dominasinya dalam mengintimidasi mulutku.

"Emmh.. mmh," aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sangat menikmati permainan lidahnya. Dia sudah banyak kemajuan daripada saat pertama kali menciumku dulu. Ah, rasanya baru kemarin-kemarin aku mengenalnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu tadi! Terima konsekuensinya dariku!"

"Akh!" tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung bembaringkan tubuhku di lantai.

Menyingkap dress-ku dan menurunkan celana dalamku. Dalam hitungan detik sudah bisa ku rasakan benda keras yang memasuki bagian kewanitaanku.

"Sassh.. akh.." aku sedikit menggeliat merasa bagian bawahku telah penuh oleh milik Sasuke. Nyeri terasa karena bagian kewanitaanku belum terlalu basah.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapku.

"Jangan lagi, ku mohon," pintaku.

Tadi kan aku hanya ingin menjahilinya. Kenapa jadi aku yang jadi korbannya lagi?

"Salahmu yang menggodaku duluan," kata Sasuke sambil memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan pelan.

"Ugh.. Sassh.. emmhh.."

Clekk!

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar ini dibuka.

"Sasuke, Kaasan pu-..lang.." seseorang yang membuka pintu itu kaget melihat posisi kami.

Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah pucat yang menunjukan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang sedang kami lakukan.

"Kaasan…" mata Sasuke membulat menatap seseorang di depan pintu itu.

"Mikoto-sama…" kataku dengan wajah tak kalah terkejutnya.

Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana ini?

===000===

**TBC**

Gyaaaaaa~ pendek banget! Gomen! *ngumpet dari timpukkan readers*

Tapi tapi tapi, boleh minta ripiu? *puppy eyes*

Saya usahain chap depan ga apdet lama-lama… ^ ^

**Special thanks for:**

**Rievectha Herbst, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, Akio Akimoto, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Keiko1310, Mila Mitsuhiko, SoraHinase, Uzumaki Panda, Debzz73, Putri Hinata Uzumaki, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Farah aishiteru sasusaku, diamondlight96, Riku Aida, aya-na rifa'i, Vampire 9irL, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-chan, Yuchan24, Haruchi Nigiyama, Merai alixya kudo, Icha yukina clyne, Ka Hime Shiseiten, gieyoungkyu, harunaru chan muach, Michi no ShiroYuuki, Imuri Ridan Chara, Beby-chan, Micon, indah p, Fidy Discrimination, Hikaru F, acchan lawliet, Amber 'Orquidea' Reina, Ray Ichimura, Devil's of KunoiChi, Kuraishi cha22dhen, Windy Haruchiwa-chan, panggil-saja-uzumaki-haruna, Uchiha puu-chan, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Yui yuyu, Fujita-Ryou, Reika Uchiha, popoChi-moChi, Namichan, kemmy yagami, The-Shiirayukii, sasusaku, Uchiha Shizuka Dark-angel, Valkyria, Hinata-Naruto-Lover.**

**Mind to review again? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 'Baby'sitter**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun? WARNING! MATURE!

AU. Sakura POV. RnR please.

.

====0000====

"Jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi!" Mikoto-sama menatap kami dengan pandangan murka.

Aku menjadi semakin takut padanya. Bagaimana ini? Salahku yang tidak mengunci pintu. Salahku yang menjahili Sasuke saat dia belajar. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Kami-sama, tolong aku.

Aku merapatkan berdiriku ke sisi Sasuke. Kedua tanganku sedikit mencengkram ujung baju lengan kirinya yang di sebelahku. Kemudian Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan kananku.

"Aku… menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius dengan Sakura," jelas Sasuke pada Ibunya.

"Tau apa kau tentang hubungan yang serius? Kau masih sekolah, Sasuke!"

"Paling tidak aku tidak pernah main-main dengan keputusanku," kata Sasuke lagi.

Mikoto-sama terdiam. Dia melirikku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu," kata Mikoto-sama padaku.

===000===

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiriku. Sudah ku duga Mikoto-sama akan membuat perhitungan padaku dengan cara mengajakku bicara berdua saja di kamarnya. Orang tua mana yang tidak murka ketika melihat anak bungsunya sedang melakukan hal yang tidak pantas bersama pengasuhnya?

"Berani sekali kau menggoda anakku!"

"Saya-" Mikoto-sama memotong ucapanku.

"Berapa? Berapa yang kau minta?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Mikoto-sama.

"Cih! Jangan sok polos! Aku sudah hafal dengan perilaku gadis murahan sepertimu. Mendekati putraku dan mengincar uang kami. Benar-benar tidak tau malu! Berapa yang kau minta, hah?"

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat untuk menenangkan diriku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu Mikoto-sama hanya sedang emosi. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang suka memaki seperti itu dan aku bisa mengerti kalau dia marah padaku. Jika aku diposisinya pun mungkin aku akan bersikap sama seperti Mikoto-sama sekarang. Aku memang bersalah. Tetapi ada yang harus dia tahu! Aku tidak serendah itu!

"Anda salah menilai saya, Nyonya. Saya sama sekali tidak pernah berniat mengincar harta Anda. Saya-"

"Hah! Diam kau! Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosongmu! Setelah ini segera kemasi barang-barangmu!"

"Nyonya, saya benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke. Saya-"

Kata-kataku terpotong saat Mikoto-sama melempar sebuah amplop coklat tebal yang aku duga berisi segepok uang ke arahku.

"Pergi dari rumahku! Dan jangan muncul di depan Sasuke lagi!"

===000===

Aku melangkah perlahan melewati tangga dengan menyeret koperku. Koper yang di dalamnya hanya ada barang-barangku. Aku tidak membawa apapun dari rumah ini. Bahkan baju-baju yang Sasuke belikan untukku sebagai ganti dari bajuku yang dulu dia buang pun tidak aku bawa. Dan jangan pernah berpikir aku mengambil uang yang diberikan Mikoto-sama padaku. Aku tidak serendah itu.

Sasuke pasti masih tidur. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin pergi dengan cara seperti ini, tetapi Mikoto-sama tidak mengijinkanku menemui Sasuke lagi. Perlahan aku melewati ruang tamu. Beberapa langkah lagi maka aku akan benar-benar pergi dari rumah ini. Meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata pun. Berapa kali pun aku mencoba untuk merelakannya, tetap saja itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur semudah itu dariku?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara orang yang tiba-tiba saja ada di dekatku. Seseorang yang kini sedang duduk manis di kursi tamu sambil menyalakan seluruh lampu ruang tamu yang tadinya redup.

"Sasuke-kun," gumamku.

Sasuke melangkah ke arahku dan merebut koper yang sedang ku bawa.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi membawa koperku.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun. Kembalikan koperku! Kau tidak boleh begini,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Percaya saja padaku. Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan Kaasan,"

"Tapi-"

"Berjanjilah," potong Sasuke.

Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi dariku dengan cara seperti ini lagi," lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Sesaat aku tertegun menatap kesungguhan dari wajah kekasihku itu. Sepertinya aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika harus meninggalkan Sasuke dengan alasan apa pun.

Buru-buru aku memeluknya. Dia meletakkan koperku dan membalas pelukkanku dengan erat.

"Aku janji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

"Hn,"

Aku ingin waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun waktu bersamanya. Aku ingin terus hidup bersama dengan Sasuke. Dengan kekasihku. Salahkah aku jika terus berharap untuk terus bersamanya?

Ah, seandainya orang tuaku masih hidup pasti aku akan hidup dengan layak dan aku tidak harus bekerja seperti ini. Jika itu terjadi, pasti Mikoto-sama tidak akan melarang hubungan kami. Tetapi sepertinya jika orang tuaku masih hidup dan aku tidak bekerja disini, aku juga belum tentu bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Apa pun takdir yang telah di tentukan untukku, aku percaya itulah yang terbaik. Jika sekarang Tuhan menakdirkan aku untuk terus bersama dengan Sasuke, maka aku percaya pasti ada sesuatu yang akan membuatku bisa terus bertahan disini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak seseorang dari arah tangga.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatap orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikoto-sama? Malam-malam begini tidak akan ada pelayan yang tetap di rumah ini kecuali aku. Praktis di dalam rumah hanya ada aku, Sasuke, dan Mikoto-sama.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi? Untuk apa kau masih disini?" Mikoto-sama menatapku tajam.

"Kaasan-"

"Kaasan tidak bicara denganmu, Sasuke!"

Untuk beberapa saat, kami bertiga terdiam. Mataku terus menatap lantai. Sama sekali aku tidak berani menatap Mikoto-sama. Aku terlalu takut. Sesekali aku menatap Sasuke. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Apapun yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang, aku harap itu tidak membuatnya bertengkar dengan ibunya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari luar rumah. Sejenak kami bertiga saling menatap mendengar keanehan ini.

"Suara bayi siapa itu?" tanya Mikoto-sama.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda ketidaktahuanku tentang suara bayi itu. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu rumah. Terlihat sebuah keranjang bayi di depan pintu. Buru-buru aku dan Mikoto-sama mendekat ke arah pintu. Mataku membulat menatap keranjang itu. Di keranjang itu terdapat bayi yang masih kecil. Sepertinya umur bayi itu belum genap satu tahun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang berani-beraninya membuang bayi disini?" Mikoto-sama mulai terlihat kesal.

"Bawa bayi itu masuk, Sakura. Dia pasti kedinginan." Sasuke menyuruhku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membawa bayi yang masih menangis itu ke atas sofa. Perlahan aku menyentuh pipi bayi itu. Dingin. Pipinya terasa dingin. Kasian sekali bayi ini.

"Sasuke, segera panggil satpam di luar! Mereka ceroboh sekali membiarkan orang lain sembarangan membuang bayinya disini!" kata Mikoto-sama.

"Sebentar," Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di dalam karanjang bayi tadi. Sebuah surat. Aku menduga, itu adalah surat yang ditulis oleh orang tua bayi ini.

"Egh!" ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah saat membaca surat itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berada di antara perasaan terkejut, panik, gelisah, dan menyesal. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Mikoto-sama.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Dia meremas surat yang baru saja dia baca. Aku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya. Perlahan aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menatapku. Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya dia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti ini. Sejujurnya perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak enak saat melihat tatapannya. Kami-sama… apa lagi ini?

"Bayi ini.." kata Sasuke sambil terus menatapku.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Bayi ini adalah anakku," lanjut Sasuke.

Aku terdiam dan memastikan pendengaranku barusan. Tiba-tiba dadaku rasanya sesak. Sesak seperti sedang ditenggelamkan. Aku menatap Sasuke yang semenjak tadi terus menatapku. Aku melihat dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya barusan. Ada apa lagi ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

**TBC**

====000====

Okeh2, saya tau apa yang mau kalian teriakan padaku. Pasti gini, "KENAPA PENDEK BANGET?" *ditimpukin readers*

Gomen… saya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat chap yang panjang-panjang. Tapi saya janji, chap depan udah panjang lagi ceritanya. Okeh? ^^

.

_**Special thanks for:**_

**Windy Haruchiwa-chan, Lhyn hatake, Vampire 9irL, Rievectha Herbst, Merai Alixya Kudo, Koplak-kun-tul, Kirara Yuukansa, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-chan, Kim hyu-ri, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Riku Aida, Mellchaaa, Naya Cielers, kuraishi cha22dhen, me, indahpertiwi, cherrysakusasu, acchan lawliet, XNaruto's WifeX, 4ntk4-ch4n, Nakahara, Putri Hinata Uzumaki, R, dobelianaru, gieyoungkyu, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, harunaru chan muach, tharo muri chan, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Kazuma bocchan, nami'kaze minato no uzumaki, Aidou Yuukihara, Farah aishiteru sasusaku, Rin Akari Dai ichi, LucCy ZaNiitha, Kin Kazama, ftri yuki chan, SasuSaku, Uzumaki Panda, LuCia kuChiki, Mona Rukisa-chan, amigo eigen novi chan, Mila mitsuhiko, Sabaku no Miyuki, kirei fan fan, kuroichibineko, hate sasusaku, yuki aiko, Haruchi Nigiyama, Hime Uguisu, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, Fujita-Ryou, BeeLa, Tsuki mo.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The 'Baby'sitter**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun?

AU. Sakura POV. RnR please.

.

Bales Flame yg kmrn… .

Sinis kun chan

"Ck. Lu kaga bosen-bosen ya ngeflame gua? Sia-sia bego! Flame sampah gitu kaga ngaruh buat gua! Wkwkwk,"

.

Minna, apa aku apdet terlalu lama? 0.o

Haha.. enjoy this one! ^^

.

===000===

**Chapter 7**

Cahaya lampu di ruangan tamu ini mulai bersatu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai merangsak masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Sedari tadi hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terus bergerak tiap detiknya. Suasana masih sama seperti tadi malam. Tidak berubah walaupun kini jam menunjukan pukul 06.15 pagi. Hanya saja sekarang hanya ada aku yang masih berada di ruangan ini.

Aku masih mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Mikoto-sama sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu dengan keberadaan bayi itu. Sementara Sasuke terus bersikeras untuk mempertahankan bayi yang disebut-sebut sebagai anaknya. Aku hanya terdiam. Terdiam menyaksikan kekasihku yang masih berusaha mempertahankan anaknya. Sampai suatu ketika Sasuke menyebut satu nama. _'Himeko'._

===000===

Aku merapikan selimut bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di kamarku itu. Kemudian sedikit membelai pipi mungilnya. Bayi yang semalam menjadi sumber keributan di rumah ini kini sedang tersenyum menatapku. Mata yang sama dengan mata ayahnya. 'Sasuke-kun..'

Dari surat yang dibaca Sasuke, bayi ini bernama Satsuki. Semalam Mikoto-sama masih belum memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Satsuki ke Panti Asuhan mengingat Sasuke masih terus bersikeras mempertahankan bayi ini. Sementara sekarang ini, Mikoto-sama sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke luar kota lagi. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan dia akan kembali. Namun bisa dipastikan jika dia kembali, dia pasti akan secepatnya menyerahkan Satsuki ke Panti Asuhan.

Mikoto-sama hanya berpesan pada aku dan Sasuke untuk tidak menceritakan kehadiran bayi ini pada siapapun karena dia tidak mau nama baik keluarga Uchiha tercoreng hanya karena perilaku buruk dari anak bungsunya. Mungkin ini kebetulan. Tetapi gara-gara ada Satsuki, aku masih diperbolehkan tinggal dirumah ini mengingat aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang identitas asli dari bayi ini.

"Tenten, aku titip Satsuki ya?" kataku pada seseorang di belakangku. Aku memberitahu Tenten kalau Satsuki adalah anak dari kerabat jauhku yang sangat miskin. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kemari dan semalam Mikoto-sama memperbolehkan aku untuk merawatnya di rumah ini. Itu akan menjadi alasan mengenai kehadiran Satsuki bagi orang-orang di rumah ini. Ayame-san tidak akan tahu kebohongan ini karena dia adalah adik dari ibuku, sementara aku mengatakan bahwa Satsuki adalah anak dari kerabat jauh ayahku. Dan aku sangat tahu kalau Ayame-san tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup akrab dengan ayahku, apalagi dengan keluarga ayahku. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

Aku berdiri dan merapikan dandananku. "Aku ada sedikit urusan," jawabku.

"Tapi bukannya sebentar lagi Tuan Muda Sasuke pulang sekolah? Dia pasti akan mencarimu,"

"Bilang saja padanya aku sedang pulang ke rumahku," kataku sambil mengambil tas kecil yang aku isi dengan dompet dan ponselku.

"Emh, baiklah," kata Tenten sambil mendekat ke tempat Satsuki tertidur.

"Jaga dia ya," buru-buru aku pergi.

===000===

Suasana di café ini agak ramai. Sedikit malu pada tatapan orang-orang yang menatapku saat aku melangkah masuk kemari. Mataku mencari-cari sosok yang aku kenal. Ku lihat seseorang di sudut café ini melambaikan tangan padaku. Ah, itu dia! Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Ino?" tanyaku sambil duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Aku baru datang. Kau 'kan tahu aku baru pulang sekolah. Emh, ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Kau yakin tidak memberitahu Sasuke-kun kalau aku menemuimu 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu. Kau sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanku untuk tidak memberitahunya. Memangnya ada apa? Kalian sedang ada masalah?" Ino balik bertanya padaku sambil melambaikan tangan pada pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Kita pesan makanan dulu. Kau mau pesan apa? Aku yang traktir," kata Ino.

"Kentang goreng dan orange jus," jawabku sambil membolak-balik buku menu makanan.

"Oke. Pesan itu saja. Dua." Ino memberikan buku menu makanan itu pada pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Himeko," kataku pada Ino setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Mata Ino terbelalak menatapku.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa dia," lanjutku.

Ino terdiam menatapku. "Kau yakin ingin tahu siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Well, sudah aku duga suatu saat kau pasti akan menanyakan tentang dia,"

"Siapa dia? Apa hubungan dia dengan Sasuke? Dimana dia sekarang? Dan-" Ino mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

"Tenanglah," kata Ino sambil membuka tasnya. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu itu dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Sebuah foto berukuran 4R.

"Yang di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Dia yang bernama Himeko," kata Ino.

Aku melihat foto itu. Foto Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Ada Ino, Sai, Sasori, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke dan seorang gadis manis berambut pink panjang. Rambut yang sama denganku.

"Di-dia..."

"Dia. Himeko-chan. Kekasih Sasuke yang dulu," kata Ino.

Aku terus menatap gadis berambut pink di foto itu. Entah kenapa aku membanding-bandingkan dia dengan diriku sendiri. Yang membedakan kami hanya warna matanya. Matanya berwarna hitam, tidak seperti mata emeraldku. Selain itu dia lebih manis dariku.

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia? Dan kenapa Sasuke-kun berpisah dengannya?"

"Sasuke berpacaran dengannya sejak SMP. Mereka terus bersama sampai suatu ketika Himeko-chan menghilang,"

"Menghilang?" tanyaku.

"Hm, ya. Menghilang saat awal kelas 2SMA. Entahlah, yang jelas keluarganya juga sudah terus mencarinya. Dan yang paling terluka saat itu adalah Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menerima kanyataan bahwa Himeko-chan pergi begitu saja darinya. Lalu dia berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat tertutup, gemar berkata kasar dan suka marah-marah. Sampai ketika kau datang di dalam hidupnya, perlahan dia menjadi Sasuke yang dulu kami kenal," jelas Ino.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Dari cerita singkat Ino aku sedikit menyimpulkan sesuatu. Berbagai pertanyaan terbesit di otakku.

"Apakah sikap Sasuke padaku selama ini hanya karena kemiripanku dengan Himeko?" tanyaku pada Ino dengan pandangan sayu.

Ino hanya balas menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Sasuke tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun. Semua hanya karena kemiripanku dengan gadis itu. Begitu 'kan?" aku menundukkan wajaku.

"Sakura.. jangan berkata seperti itu. Mungkin saja Sasuke-"

"Jangan menghiburku, Ino. Aku tahu kau juga berpikir begitu," air mataku mulai turun membasahi pipiku.

"Jujur pertama melihatmu aku juga berpikir begitu. Kau sangat mirip dengan Himeko-chan. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa Sasuke benar-benar mecintaimu atau hanya mencintai sosok Himeko-chan dalam dirimu,"

Kata-kata Ino tadi sukses membuat kepalaku pusing. Dadaku sesak seperti tidak ada oksigen dalam tempat ini. Hatiku sakit.

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian semalam saat Sasuke mencoba menghentikan kepergianku dari rumahnya.

"_Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi dariku dengan cara seperti ini lagi,"_

Siapa yang tidak kau ijinkan pergi, Sasuke-kun? Aku? Atau sosok Himeko yang kau lihat dalam diriku?

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa semalam Sasuke berusaha keras mempertahankan Satsuki. Bayi itu adalah anak Himeko dengannya. Buah cinta antara Sasuke dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

Sejak awal ini salah. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu bodoh yang menganggap semua perlakuan Sasuke padaku sebagai suatu perasaan yang disebut cinta. Aku terlalu terlena oleh kebaikan Sasuke padaku tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat dariku. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya mencintai sosok Himeko dalam diriku. Semua hanya karena kemiripanku dengan gadis pink itu.

Sekarang aku menerima hukuman atas kebodohanku yang terlanjur mencintainya.

===000===

Aku membuka pintu kamarku pelan. Aku melihat Sasuke di dalam kamarku. Dia sedang memperhatikan Satsuki yang tertidur di ranjang bayi yang mungkin baru saja dibelinya. Sesaat Sasuke menyadari keberadaanku yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

Dia mendekat ke arahku, memelukku, dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku. "Untuk apa kau pulang ke rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Hanya merasa rindu dengan rumah," jawabku asal.

"Lihat. Aku membelikan ranjang bayi untuk Satsuki," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah ranjang bayi di sebelah ranjangku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikapku padanya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasiku. Seolah mencaritahu apa yang coba aku tutupi darinya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Alih-alih menghindar dari Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku mau mandi," kataku sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Selesai mandi aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan piama mandi. Sasuke masih di kamarku. Menatapku. Lagi.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup keningku, dan mecium bibirku. Aku terdiam dan tidak merespon ciumannya. Tanganku seperti kaku dan tidak bisa membalas pelukannya. Hatiku sakit. Bahkan sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang sekarang sedang kau sentuh, Sasuke-kun? Aku? Atau lagi-lagi sosok Himeko dalam diriku?

Aku masih terdiam saat Sasuke membaringkanku di ranjang dan menciumi leherku. Sedikit menyingkap piamaku, dia menyentuh dadaku. Aku mendorongnya pelan.

"Aku sedang lelah," kataku sambil meletakkan punggung telapak tangan kiriku menutupi mataku untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Aku sedikit senang saat dia menyebut namaku. Aku ikut duduk di tempat tidur dan memperlihatkan mataku yang kini telah berlinang air mata. Sasuke sedikit kaget melihatku menangis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata di kedua pipiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku lembut.

Jangan! Jangan terlalu baik padaku Sasuke. Kau membuatku semakin sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajahku. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku-"

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Mencintai Haruno Sakura? Atau kau hanya mencintai sosok Himeko dalam diriku?" tanyaku yang memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dia mungkin terkejut mengetahui aku tahu tentang Himeko.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?" tanya Sasuke

"Semua ini hanya karena aku mirip dengan Himeko 'kan?" aku balik bertanya tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Cukup lama kami terdiam dan cukup lama aku menunggu jawabannya. Namun dia tetap terdiam.

Walaupun dia tidak berkata 'ya', tetapi dia tidak menyangkalnya. Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dia tidak menyangkalnya. Sikap diamnya untuk pertanyaanku tadi sudah membuatku mengerti. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Well, lalu untuk apa aku tetap berada disini?

Aku berdiri dan merapikan isi koperku lagi. Sasuke ikut berdiri, merebut koperku, dan mengeluarkan isi koperku dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan menatapku tajam.

"Untuk apa aku tetap disini jika kau masih terus mengingatnya. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawabnya. Ck! Aku mulai kesal. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahku dengan mencengkram lengan kiriku dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun!" dia menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang.

"Ugh!" aku memijit lenganku yang baru saja dicengkram Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke luar kamarku dan mengunci kamar ini dari luar.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurungku seperti ini!" teriakku sambil tetap berbaring di ranjang.

Perlahan terdengar suara tangis bayi. Sepertinya teriakanku telah membuat Satsuki terbangun. Aku tidak memperduliakan tangisan bayi itu. Aku muak melihatnya! Muak melihat bayi mereka!

Tapi semakin lama tangisan Satsuki semakin kencang. Ugh! Sial!

Aku bangun menuju ranjang bayi di sebelahku. Perlahan aku menggendong bayi mungil itu. Satsuki menatapku sambil terus menangis.

"Haaahh, ternyata kau sama saja dengan ayahmu. Sedikit pun aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kalian."

===000===

Clekk!

Aku membuka mataku saat ku dengar pintu kamarku dibuka oleh seseorang. Aku menyingkap selimutku dan merubah posisiku menjadi duduk di ranjang.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," katanya lagi.

Aku tahu dia ingin membicarakan masalah yang semalam denganku.

"Lalu Satsuki? Apa dia ikut?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah minta Tenten untuk menjaganya,"

"Jadi hari ini kau bolos lagi?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Hn," jawabnya sambil mendekat ke ranjang bayi milik Satsuki.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum menatap anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Cepat siap-siap. Aku tunggu kau di bawah," lanjutnya.

===000===

Hamparan bukit-bukit hijau menghiasi tiap sudut daerah ini. Padang rumput yang luas disertai semilir angin yang menyejukkan seakan membuatku melupakan masalahku sejenak. Aku berdiri di sisi luar pagar kayu yang membatasi jalan setapak dengan padang rumput hijau di seberang sana. Sasuke masih berada di sampingku.

Padang rumput ini terletak di lereng gunung. Memang cukup jauh dari rumah. Namun ku rasa tempat ini memang cocok untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Sasuke.

Aku masih terdiam dan membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambut panjangku. Sesaat aku tutup mataku untuk merasakan kesejukan udara di sini. Kesejukan mungkin akan membuatku lebih bisa menenangkan diri.

Salama perjalanan kemari aku terus menyiapakan diri. Aku menyiapkan hatiku untuk menerima semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan Sasuke berikan padaku.

"Saat pertama melihatmu, aku memang hanya melihat sosok Himeko dalam dirimu," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit.

"Semua perasaan itu hanya sebuah fiksi yang aku buat sendiri hanya karena menganggapmu sebagai sosok Himeko yang selama ini ku cari," lanjut Sasuke.

Kini butir-butir air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipiku. Seharusnya dari awal aku sadar diri. Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang begitu sempurna itu tertarik pada gadis sepertiku. Aku terlalu lengah sampai tak menyadari kalau sosoknya telah begitu dalam menjeratku. Ketika ku tersadar, sosoknya telah benar-benar menguasai hatiku. Menyadari hal itu semakin membuat hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan.

"Tetapi semakin mengenalmu, aku mulai membanding-bandingkanmu dengan Himeko. Satu hal yang aku tahu. Kalian sangat berbeda," kata Sasuke sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap balik Sasuke. Membiarkannya melihat air mata yang kini mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. Aku tetap terdiam. Membiarkan sapuan angin menghapus air mataku.

"Bahkan saat kita bercinta, mata emeraldmu terus membuatku terjerat. Sampai perlahan aku tidak dapat melihat sosok Himeko lagi dalam dirimu. Lalu aku mulai menyadari satu hal lagi.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengapus air mata di kedua pipiku dengan tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," lanjutnya.

Saat ini juga aku merasa banyak angin kencang yang menerpaku. Seakan kesejukan datang menghampiri seluruh tubuhku. Benarkah? Benarkah dia mengatakan hal itu? atau telingaku yang salah dengar?

"Sasu-"

"Dan semua perasaan ini bukan karena kemiripanmu dengan Himeko," kata Sasuke yang memotong perkataanku.

Perlahan Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan aman dan nyaman ketika dia memelukku seperti ini.

"Mulai hari ini, mari kita bangun keluarga kecil kita. Hanya kau, aku, dan Satsuki," kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

Aku benar-benar berharap waktu bisa berhenti untuk beberapa saat dan membiarkan aku sedikit lebih lama bersama dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Kami-sama.. salahkah aku karna telah benar-benar mencintainya? Mencintai laki-laki ini? Ku mohon ijinkanlah aku tetap bersamanya. Selalu bersamanya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," kataku sambil menyamankan punggungku pada dekapan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat sambil mencium puncak kepalaku.

Sesaat kami berdua terdiam. Menikmati kebersamaan kami yang hampir saja hancur. Mungkin aku bodoh karena langsung percaya dengan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Tapi ini pilihanku. Aku tidak akan menyesal selama orang yang berada di sampingku adalah dia. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ku rasakan perlahan Sasuke mencium pipiku dan mendarat di leherku. Mataku terbelalak. Aku sedikit menahan nafas saat dia menjilat dan mengecup leherku.

"Ssas-"

"Sst, aku sudah cukup bersabar karena semalam kau menolakku," desisnya di samping telingaku.

"Ta-tapi di tempat seperti ini," aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawabnya sambil meraba pahaku yang terekspose bebas karena pendeknya dress yang aku pakai.

"Ummh, Sass~" aku berhenti meronta dan menikmati belaiannya di paha kananku

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," Sasuke mengelus sesuatu di balik celana dalamku.

"Ahh.. unghh~" aku sedikit melebarkan kakiku.

Sasuke menyelipkan jari tengahnya melewati celana dalamku. Dia menggerakan jarinya berputar-putar di bagian kewanitaanku.

"Rindu menyentuhmu seperti ini," tanpa aba-aba dia memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang vaginaku.

"Aaaw.. ah…ahh,"

Entah dengan apa Sasuke menjeratku sampai aku jatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya. Rasanya aku selalu tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginannya. Dan jika dia telah melafalkan kata 'rindu' dengan nada seperti ini, bisa ku jamin tidak akan ada waktu tidur untukku nanti malam.

===000===

**TBC**

.

Minna~ gimanaaa bt chap kali ini? 0.o

.

Special thanks buat temen-temen yang telah mereview dan selalu mendukung saya..

Love u all~ *pelukin satu2*

Gomen kali ini reviewer-nya ga disebutin satu-satu.. saya sudah pengen cepet-cepet apdet sihh~

Next time deh..

Err.. tapi saya menunggu review-nya lagi… ^^

*geplaked*

.

Mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

**The 'Baby'sitter**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Words story for this chapter : 3.734

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusia 19tahun harus bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak? Pasti ceritanya akan biasa saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata anak yang harus diasuhnya adalah laki-laki berumur 17tahun?

AU. Sakura POV. RnR please.

.

Akhirnya... setelah sekian lamaaa~

Saya kembali update fic ini... ^ ^

Enjoy it!

===000===

**Chapter 8**

"Bangun dulu Sasuke-kun, aku harus mengganti seprainya!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan salah satu ujung seprai bermotif garis-garis biru yang kini masih menutupi ranjang Sasuke.

Semenjak tadi masih terdengar tangisan Satsuki yang semakin mengeras, menggema di dalam kamar. Sementara Sasuke kini masih malas untuk bangun setelah semalam dia menghabiskan waktu untuk mempermainkan tubuhku. Jujur aku memang masih lelah dengan aktivitasku semalam, tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak. Aku tidak lupa kalau tujuan awal aku datang kemari adalah untuk bekerja.

"Argh! Berisik!" Sasuke bangun dengan wajah yang sangat kesal karena aku dan tangisan Satsuki mengganggu acara tidurnya yang memang baru sebentar.

Dia kembali merebahkan diri di sofa yang dulu pernah menjadi tempatnya bercinta denganku. Sasuke kembali mencoba untuk tidur lagi meski tangisan anaknya makin mengeras. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya yang tidak mempedulikan Satsuki.

"Diamkan dia, Sakura! Berisik sekali!" kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Dia 'kan anakmu," kataku sambil membawa setumpuk seprai dan bad cover yang harus dicuci karena penuh dengan sisa-sisa permainan kami semalam.

Akhirnya Sasuke menuju ranjang bayi di dekatnya dan menggendong Satsuki dengan malas. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

Selesai membereskan ranjang Sasuke, aku mengambil alih untuk mengurus Satsuki. Tak tega juga aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal seperti itu.

"Tidurlah," kataku pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang yang telah aku rapikan dengan seprai baru.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sekolah Sasuke memang libur di hari Sabtu, jadi wajar saja kalau Sasuke tidak berminat bangun pagi di hari libur seperti ini.

Mataku melirik pada sosok kekasihku yang kini telah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Senyum miris terkembang di wajahku saat memikirkan bahwa kami memang terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua bagi Satsuki. Ego dan ketidakdewasaan yang terkadang menggebu membuat kami harus benar-benar banyak belajar untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik. Paling tidak untuk sekarang, setidaknya kami sudah berusaha untuk menjaga Satsuki sebaik mungkin.

===000===

Aku baru saja selesai memindahkan ranjang bayi milik Satsuki ke kamarku. Tidak susah karena di bawah ranjang bayi itu terdapat roda sehingga mudah untuk dipindahkan. Terlebih lagi karena kamarku berada di samping kamar Sasuke, sehingga dengan cepat ranjang bayi itu dapat ku pindahkan.

Ada suatu perasaan aneh ketika aku memperhatikan wajah bayi mungil yang tertidur itu. Entah kenapa rasanya ada hal yang masih mengganjal di benakku. Perihal hubunganku yang masih ditentang oleh orang tua Sasuke dan juga tentang perempuan itu. Ya! Perempuan itulah yang membuatku tidak begitu tenang beberapa hari ini. Ibu dari Satsuki.

"Himeko.." tanpa sadar aku mendesiskan namanya.

Sekali lagi aku menatap wajah Satsuki yang tertidur di ranjang bayi itu. Wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya yang kini juga masih tertidur di kamarnya. Belakangan ini perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya aku sangat tidak tahu. Aku merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Hanya saja, aku tidak berani mempertanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku selalu mencurigainya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Aku merebahkan diri di ranjangku. Lelah akibat permainan semalam masih belum hilang. Tidurku juga sangat

kurang. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat. Mungkin perasaanku bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat aku bangun tidur nanti.

===000===

Hari senin pagi menyambutku dengan sedikit perasaan gundah yang masih menyelimuti hatiku beberapa hari ini. Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan sikapku. Hanya saja aku sudah meyakinkannya kalau aku hanya lelah. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku terlalu berprasangka buruk padanya. Meski memang aku merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Perlahan aku menaruh nampan itu pada meja kecil di samping sebuah ranjang besar. Kemudian aku duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Sedikit menundukan wajahku untuk mendekatkan diri dengan wajah kekasihku yang masih tertidur itu. Dengan lembut ku kecup bibir Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti kecupanku berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang sengaja ku lakukan dengan sedikit lambat. Sasuke sedikit meresponnya. Sementara aku sedikit tersenyum di tengah ciumanku. Sepertinya pangeranku ini sudah terbangun dari mimpinya.

Aku berniat menjauhkan wajahku untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu saat ku rasakan tangan Sasuke menahan kepalaku untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Dia melumat balik bibirku. Aku agak terkejut saat dia menarikku ke tempat tidur dan menindih tubuhku. Dijilatnya bibir bawahku untuk meminta jalan masuk bagi lidah nakal tuan mudaku itu. Dengan agak ragu ku buka mulutku yang kemudian langsung diterobos masuk oleh lidah Sasuke.

"Mmmhh.. mphh.." lidahnya pun mempermainkan seiisi mulutku sampai membuatku mendesah tertahan.

Tangannya yang masih berada di belakang kepalaku menarik kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia baru melepaskan bibirku saat dirasa aku hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Pagi, sayang," sapanya padaku dengan santai.

Aku hanya balas menatapnya sambil mengatur tempo nafasku yang masih tidak beraturan.

"Pagi," jawabku singkat.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Aku ikut bangun dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Meski sudah berkali-kali aku melakukan ritual ciuman pagiku dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja rasanya selalu berbeda. Entah apa yang ada pada dirinya yang selalu saja membuatku seakan tidak pernah merasa bosan disentuh olehnya. Kami-sama... aku benar-benar mencintainya.

===000===

"Ayo bilang 'daa-daa' ke Papa," kataku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungil milik Satsuki yang sedang ku gendong. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi anaknya.

Kini aku, Satsuki, dan Sasuke sedang berada di halaman depan rumah. Aku berniat mengantar Sasuke sampai dia naik ke mobilnya menuju sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya. Aku yang sedang berdiri di depan Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hati-hati," kataku.

"Hn," sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku mengakhiri percakapan kami pagi ini. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan berniat masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum sebuah suara sedikit mengejutkan kami.

"Sasuke..." panggil suara itu.

Saat aku menengok untuk melihat sang pemilik suara. Aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah sosok yang seperti refleksi diriku. Sosok indah yang membuatku menajamkan mataku untuk lebih jelas melihatnya. Perempuan itu akhirnya muncul di depanku!

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya Himeko sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sisi pintu mobilnya yang terbuka. Mata perempuan itu kembali melirikku dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Himeko tadi.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat tatapan keduanya menyatu. Seperti orang bodoh aku hanya dapat terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil anakku," jawab Himeko sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap anaknya yang kini berada di dekapanku.

"Sudah ku katakan 'kan? Aku yang akan membesarkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuang anakku lagi!"

Mataku membulat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. A-apa maksudnya semua ini? Dia dan perempuan itu telah bertemu sebelum ini? Sasuke... bahkan kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit melihat kenyataan ini? Aku sudah menduga kalau cepat atau lambat aku akan bertemu dengan Himeko. Tapi meski berkali-kali pun aku menyiapkan perasaanku, tetap saja rasanya aku tidak siap jika harus berhadapan dengan perempuan di depanku ini.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang juga? Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikan Satsuki? Aku hanya ingin anakku! Aku ibunya! Kau tidak bisa mencegahku untuk bersamanya!"

Aku masih terdiam. Terdiam melihat kekasihku berdebat dengan mantan kekasihnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Rasanya ada tembok besar yang menghalangiku untuk berada di antara mereka berdua.

Mereka masih saling beradu mulut. Sesekali Himeko berteriak untuk menekankan kata-katanya. Terkadang Sasuke yang bicara keras untuk menguatkan argumennya. Aku hanya menatap kosong pada sosok mereka berdua. Pandanganku tidak fokus. Aku seperti bukan apa-apa di depan mereka berdua. Aku hanya orang baru yang tidak tahu apapun. Pantaslah jika aku hanya terdiam. Bahkan terdiam saat ini pun sesungguhnya perbuatan yang memalukan. Seharusnya aku sadar pada posisiku dan meninggalkan mereka berdebat berdua saja. Aku bukan seseorang yang dilibatkan. Pada akhirnya aku bukan siapa-siapa di hadapan mereka berdua.

Tangisan Satsuki menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Sepertinya dia terkejut karena suara pertengkaran orang tuanya. Bayi sekali pun akan takut dan menangis jika mendengar suara pertengkaran di sekitar mereka. Ku peluk bayi mungil itu dan menatap kesal pada dua orang di depanku.

"Kalian! Berhenti berteriak di depan Satsuki!" kataku dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Siapa kau berani mengajariku?" balas Himeko sambil menatap sengit ke arahku.

"Hime, Cukup!" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang melembut.

Mataku membulat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya 'Hime'.

Ne, Sasuke... taukah kau, saat kau menyebut namanya dengan nada selembut itu apa yang aku rasakan? Rasanya seperti kau menusukkan banyak jarum pada hatiku. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Memangnya dia siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Himeko sambil menatap Sasuke.

Aku ikut menatap Sasuke. Menunggu jawabannya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke tentang diriku.

"Kekasihku," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Kekasihmu, eh?" Himeko tertawa dengan tatapan mengejekku.

"Kau bahkan memiliki kekasih yang begitu mirip denganku. Sebegitu tidak bisa 'kah kau melupakanku?" lanjut Himeko sambil tetap memasang wajah meremehkan padaku.

"Setidaknya... dia tidak seburuk dirimu," sekali lagi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan suara pelan.

Aku menatap wajah kekasihku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya dengan suara pelan? Apa kau malu mengakuiku? Apa kau menyesal karena aku tidak lebih baik dari mantan kekasihmu itu?

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Himeko menatap tidak suka padanya. Perlahan perempuan itu mulai melangkah maju ke arahku.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Sekarang aku hanya ingin anakku," kata Himeko sambil berusaha mengambil Satsuki dari dekapanku. Kemudian Sasuke menghentikannya dengan menahan kedua tangan perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" pinta Himeko sambil menggeliatkan kedua tangannya agar lepas dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Hime... kita bicara di luar!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kanan Himeko dan membawa perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Setelah berada di dalam mobil, Himeko tidak memberontak. Mungkin dia juga memang ingin bicara dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah ke arahku sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. Dia menatap mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Sedikit raut penyesalan nampak di wajahnya. Namun aku tidak peduli. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini.

"Setelah bicara dengannya aku langsung ke sekolah. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya sepulang sekolah nanti. Jadi, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Percayalah padaku," katanya sambil mengacak pelan rambutku.

Setelah mengatakan itu dia kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi dengan perempuan itu. Sementara aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan kini tak terbendung.

_**Ne, Sasuke... bisakah aku percaya padamu?**_

===000===

Banyak hal yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah. Apapun itu, aku harap perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Tetap seperti ini walaupun banyak hal yang akan membuat hubunganku dengan kekasihku itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kekhawatiranku, kecurigaanku, dan ketidaktahuanku membuatku ragu dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku terus meragu seperti ini? Sasuke... bisakah kau membuatku percaya sepenuhnya padamu lagi?

Lamunanku buyar ketika aku menuruni tangga dan melihat sosok mengerikan yang juga tidak ingin aku temui untuk saat ini. Mikoto-sama.

Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya beberapa saat yang lalu sewaktu aku menidurkan Satsuki.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya dengan suara tegas.

Aku hanya balas mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya menuju ruang kerja Mikoto-sama yang berada di kamarnya.

Dia duduk di meja kerjanya dan menatap tajam padaku yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anakku?" tanya Mikoto-sama sambil menatap tajam mata emerald-ku.

Nafasku sedikit sesak saat menerima tatapan itu. Bola mataku bergerak-gerak karena kegugupan yang begitu hebat tiba-tiba saja menguasaiku. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Mengatakan kalau hubunganku dan Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja? Oh, Kami-sama... berita itu justru akan menguntungkan bagi Mikoto-sama dalam usahanya untuk memisahkan aku dan Sasuke. Tapi jika aku jawab hubunganku baik-baik saja, itu akan buruk kalau tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali menjalin hubungan bersama Himeko. Saat itu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku menundukan wajahku. Tak berani menjawab karena kegundahan hatiku. Aku lebih memilih diam daripada salah bicara.

"Aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu," lanjutnya.

Dengan sedikit takut, aku balas menatap wajah Mikoto-sama.

"Kau tahu 'kan kemana Sasuke akan kuliah setelah lulus nanti?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Mengingat-ingat saat Sasuke memberitahuku tujuannya setelah lulus SMA nanti.

"Universitas Konoha?" jawabku ragu.

Mikoto-sama tersenyum simpul mendengar jawabanku. Mata onyx majikanku itu tidak pernah lepas dari setiap gerak-gerikku yang tetap berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Ya! Sudah sepantasnya anakku masuk Universitas yang terbaik. Dan... kau tahu 'kan bagaimana sulitnya untuk masuk Universitas itu bagi orang biasa?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena itulah, Sakura. Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa syarat jika kau masih ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke," kata Mikoto-sama dengan nada tegas.

Aku kembali menatapnya dengan sedikit menelan ludah. Rasanya tenggorokanku mendadak terasa sangat kering hanya karena bicara beberapa kalimat dengan ibu dari Sasuke itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi," kali ini Mikoto-sama menatapku dengan pandangan hati-hati dan sedikit menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

"Aku ingin kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke,"

Mataku membulat tak percaya. Melanjutkan... pendidikan?

"Aku tidak peduli melalui jalur apa kau masuk Universitas Konoha. Yang jelas jika kau diterima di Universitas itu, artinya aku juga menerima keberadaanmu," lanjutnya.

Aku menatap tidak percaya ke arah Mikoto-sama. Rasanya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk Universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku juga ingin Mikoto-sama bisa menerima keberadaanku. Aku ingin dia merestui hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Ini terlalu sulit mengingat aku juga tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku. Apalagi di Universitas Konoha yang biaya masuknya saja sudah sangat cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah super mewah.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kalau kau tidak menerima tawaran ini, artinya kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sasuke -sekarang juga! Atau dengan kata lain, silahkan pergi dari rumahku," senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di wajah Mikoto-sama. Sementara aku hanya menatap sayu wajah majikanku itu.

Ujian untuk masuk Universitas Konoha sekitar tiga bulan lagi. Masih ada waktu tiga bulan untuk berusaha. Tapi... bagaimana jika tetap tidak berhasil? Akh! Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba menerima tawaran ini. Setidaknya aku tidak harus berpisah dengan Sasuke sekarang juga. Masih ada waktu tiga bulan bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk memikirkan cara untuk memenuhi syarat tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima syarat itu," jawabku pelan.

"Hahaha.. sudah bisa ku tebak, kau akan menerima tawaran ini agar tidak secepatnya pergi dari sisi anakku," Mikoto-sama memberi jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku juga punya syarat yang lainnya, Sakura," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Mulai besok, silahkan pergi dari rumahku. Dan... jangan pernah menemui Sasuke sampai kau mendapatkan surat 'Lulus' ujian masuk Universitas Konoha," Mikoto-sama berhenti bicara sejenak saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari seorang pelayan yang membawakannya teh hangat.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba mengatur detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi cepat saat mendengar syarat yang berikutnya. Setelah pelayan yang membawakan teh itu pergi, Mikoto-sama terlihat berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Satu lagi, Sakura! Aku tidak mentolerir adanya kecurangan, seperti misalnya kau diam-diam bertemu dengan anakku dalam rentang waktu tiga bulan ini. Begitu ketahuan, saat itu juga aku nyatakan tidak pernah ada pengajuan syarat-syarat ini, karena aku selamanya tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi!"

Sekali lagi aku menelan ludah mendengar syarat yang kedua itu. Mulai besok aku pergi dari sini, tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan tidak boleh ada kecurangan. Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja sepertinya aku sudah sangat tidak sanggup dengan semua persyaratan ini.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau bisa tidak menerima persyaratan ini dan meninggalkan anakku sekarang juga, -untuk selamanya tentunya," selesai mengatakan itu, Mikoto-sama mengambil secangkir teh hangat di mejanya dan meminumnya sedikit. Kemudian meletakan cangkir itu lagi sambil menatapku penuh arti.

"Sakura... jika kau memang serius dengan anakku, kau tidak punya pilihan untuk tidak menerima persyaratan ini,"

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah Mikoto-sama dengan pandangan gelisah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke... nama itu terus aku sebut semenjak tadi. Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami dengan menerima syarat-syarat itu.

Aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menahan tanganku yang sedikit gemetar. Entah kenapa mataku mulau berkaca-kaca. Aku sangat takut jika membayangkan aku gagal. Tapi aku akan sangat menyesal jika tidak bisa mencoba mempertahankan hubunganku. Paling tidak... sekarang aku harus berusaha!

"Aku akan mencobanya! Hubunganku dengan Sasuke... aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!" kali ini aku berani menatap Mikoto-sama dan memperlihatkan kesungguhanku padanya.

Tampaknya Mikoto-sama sedikit terkejut melihat butiran air mata yang menetes di pipiku.

"Aku sangat mencintai putra Anda... karena itulah, aku akan berusaha memenuhi persyaratan ini," kataku sambil menyeka air mataku. Nafasku sedikit tersengal karena tangisku. Tanpa ku sadari, ternyata sedari tadi Mikoto-sama tersenyum menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung meski air mataku belum berhenti.

"**Berjuanglah jika kau memang serius dengan anakku,"** kali ini tatapan Mikoto-sama berubah menjadi lembut padaku.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. A-apa artinya Mikoto-sama baru saja memberiku semangat?

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Ternyata Mikoto-sama bukanlah orang yang menakutkan yang selama ini kupikirkan.

===000===

Dengan langkah pelan aku masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan membawa bingkai foto. Perlahan aku meletakan bingkai foto berwarna hitam itu di atas meja belajar. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat foto yang terpasang di dalamnya. Fotoku dan Sasuke yang kami ambil beberapa saat yang lalu saat kami berada di padang rumput sewaktu membicarakan masalah tentang Himeko. Ah! Aku jadi ingat dengan perempuan itu dan kejadian tadi pagi. Wajahku kembali terlihat murung jika mengingat tadi pagi kekasihku baru saja pergi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin berteriak-teriak karena kesal.

_**BRAKK!**_

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar ini dengan kasar. Aku sangat terkejut dengan suara pintu yang terbanting ke tembok itu. Aku sedikit memincingkan mataku untuk menatap sosok yang membuka pintu ini dengan kasar dan mengagetkanku. Sasuke...

Ku lihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal. Sepertinya dia baru saja berlari dari tempat parkir mobilnya di halaman depan sampai kemari. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat berantakan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Dengan terburu-buru dia berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan sikapnya kali ini. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

Aku balas memeluknya. Perasaanku sudah sedikit tenang saat Sasuke kini berada di dekatku. Paling tidak, berbagai pikiran-pikiran negatif tentangnya tidak muncul lagi selama dia berada di sampingku. Namun yang masih membuatku bingung, kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini?

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadi pagi, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil berbalik dan kembali menatap bingkai foto yang berada di meja belajar Sasuke.

Ku rasakan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang sambil mengecup pelan pelipis kananku.

"Kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu saat aku pergi. Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir," katanya sambil mengeratkan pekukannya. Aku hanya terdiam. Bingung harus berkata apa pada Sasuke.

"Hime akan menikah akhir tahun ini," kata Sasuke.

Himeko... menikah? Aku buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pendangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Benarkah yang dikatakan Sasuke itu? Atau telingaku yang salah dengar karena hari ini sudah banyak mendengar hal-hal yang mengejutkan?

"Aku memang sempat bertemu dengan Hime beberapa hari setelah dia membuang Satsuki di depan rumahku. Saat bertemu denganku pun dia bersama dengan calon suaminya,"

"La-lalu kenapa dia bersikap seperti tidak suka padaku? Itu 'kan menunjukan kalau dia masih memiliki perasaan padamu!"

"Dia memang tidak suka dengan siapapun yang mencoba menggantikan posisinya,"

"Apa aku begitu terlihat hanya seperti pengganti?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatapku. "Bodoh! Kalau kau hanya sebagai pengganti, aku tidak mungkin mempertahankanmu saat Hime kembali. Kapan sih, kau bisa sepenuhnya percaya padaku?" terlihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit kesal.

Aku langsung memeluknya. "Maaf... aku hanya terkejut saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba datang. Aku pikir dia akan merebutmu dariku," aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Bodoh!" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Aku tersenyum senang di sela-sela pelukanku. Mendekap Sasuke erat-erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya sampai kapan pun.

Ne, Sasuke... terima kasih telah mempertahanku.

Terima kasih telah mencintaiku...

Untuk selanjutnya adalah giliranku untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita dalam waktu tiga bulan ini. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena bisa selalu bersama Sasuke... adalah satu-satunya harapanku.

===000===

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berbaring di ranjang kamarnya.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan perlahan membaringkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Menjadikan lengan Sasuke sebagai bantalku dan merapatkan diri pada tubuh kekasihku itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kita harus berpisah..."

"Aku akan bicara pada Kaasan agar dia membatalkan semua itu."

"Tidak perlu. Percayalah... kita hanya perlu berusaha dan membuktikan kalau kita benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kita," kataku sambil melirik wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Bagaimana jika kau gagal?" kata Sasuke yang kini menatapku sehingga pandangan kami menyatu.

"Aku tidak mau kita berpisah seperti itu," dia berkata lembut sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapku yang masih terbaring di sebelahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap langsung mata onyx yang begitu membuatku terjerat itu.

"Pasti ada jalan jika kita mau berusaha. Aku juga tidak ingin kita berpisah. Karena itulah aku akan berusaha selama tiga bulan ini,"

"Tiga bulan itu waktu yang lama, sayang," katanya sambil mengelus pelan pipi kananku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Siapa yang akan mengurusku saat kau pergi?" lanjutnya sambil tiba-tiba mencubit pipiku yang tadi dia elus.

"Aw! Sakit tahu!" aku mengelus pipiku yang baru saja dicubit oleh kekasihku itu serta memberinya tatapan pura-pura kesal.

"Aku pasti tidak akan tahan lama-lama jauh darimu," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari pipiku.

Dengan pelan dikecupnya pipiku yang tadi dicubit olehnya. Perlahan juga aku menutup mataku untuk menikmati kecupan itu. Sebuah sentuhan ringan yang tidak akan aku dapat lagi untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Sasuke... sesungguhnya aku juga tidak akan tahan lama-lama jauh darimu.

Kembali direngkuhnya tubuhku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang membutku selalu begitu nyaman berada di sisinya. Ditariknya selimut besar itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua. Dengan perasaan tenang, aku menyamankan diri diantara hangatnya selimut dan hangatnya tubuh Sasuke. Sekali lagi dia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipiku.

"Tidurlah," katanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Sungguh aku tidak mau pagi cepat datang dan memisahkan kita. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini. Berada di sisinya dan selalu menemaninya. Biarlah aku menghabiskan malam ini untuk bersamanya. Jangan larang aku untuk menikmati sisa-sisa malam terakhir sebelum kepergianku.

"Sebelum kau pergi... biarkanlah malam ini aku memilikimu lagi," bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Biarlah... biarkan semua tetap seperti ini sampai fajar tiba. Dan saat ini... aku benar-benar berharap pagi tidak akan pernah datang untuk memisahkan kita berdua.

===000===

**TBC**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang sangaaaat lama dalam meng-_update_ cerita ini. Dan maaf juga untuk typo. Maaf juga untuk _feel_-nya yang mungkin kurang berasa.

Untuk chapter depan saya bikin LEMON... hehe *evil grin*

Arigatou buat semua teman-teman yang setia membaca fic saya...

Saya sangat terharu membaca _review_-nya... *halah*

Arigatou, Minna... *hugs all*

Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya... ^_^

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR:**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki, Valkyria Sapphire, Navi R-Yuuki69, iam maniez, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, Vampire 9irL, Miho Yulatha, breakbullet, cherrysakusasu, Sora Hinase, Rievectha Herbst, namikaze, tekuma y, umosi, muari, korosaki, mamoru, Beela, vvvv, dobelianaru, selaa, Minami-to-yuri no hana, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Princess Sachie, , Mona Rukisa-chan, Saya Mika Kudo, 4ntk4-ch4n, hana 'natsu' phantomhive, Hana to Uzu, Ai Yamaguchi, Ka Hime Shiseiten, gieyoungkyu, sky pea-chan, acchan lawliet, resiwon407, Rin Akari Dai ichi, Bintang, Sakura uchiharuno ever, Hikari Hanafii UchiHaruno, ever lasting friend, LucCy ZaNiitha, Momo, Mukashi no Koibito, nasura uhano, sasusaku, Ubbadah 1 eureka, Ame chocho Shawol, Aozora ni Mikazuki, honamiAkimoto, CherryBlossom Sasuke, Tabita Pinkybunny, Ray Ichioza, Ganbatte ne, Arissa Venus, miina-senpai, Putri, lorist angela, Zhie Hikaru-chan, Violetz Eminemers, daisuudanty, Iino Sayuri, Mayalaurent, harunaru chan muach, Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan, Risuga otome kun, magetsu yuu.**

.

Over all...

Would u like to review? ;)


End file.
